We Can Be the Kings and Queens of Anything If We Believe
by KJM723
Summary: After being trapped on Earth, away from her true home and the man she loves for a full year, Christina Montgomery finds herself back in Narnia. This time, she's out at sea as a crew member of the Dawn Treader and the only battle to be fought is for her relationship. Set During Voyage of the Dawn Treader. MOVIEVERSE. Caspian X/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, I know I've been MIA for a while, but this summer has been crazy busy with my job and my family and preparing for school and study abroad. Anyways, you're not here for my excuses, I know. I just want to say thank you for sticking it out with me, and I really hope you enjoy the first chapter of this sequel! If you like it, let me know!**

 **As always, nothing Narnia-related belongs to me. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis!**

* * *

"Chris?"

I looked up from the single gold charm lying in my palm.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You've been so….depressed the past few months, I'm starting to wonder what happened on your summer vacation."

"It's nothing mom."

"It's obviously something; you're not usually like this"

"I'm fine, really."

My heart stopped as I glanced down at the small golden sword. I could still remember the day _he_ gave it to me. The day the love of my life vowed to be mine always.

The day _my_ Caspian was pulled from my grasp. They day I had to leave Narnia.

I still saw it, every time I closed my eyes.

"What was his name?"

I sighed and closed my hand, cherishing the only thing I had left. I squeezed my eyes tighter and willed the tears to disappear. I knew she meant well, but I didn't know how to bring this up to her. I didn't know how to say his name without it hurting me.

"Mom, can we not talk about this?"

She sighed and stood up, patting my back before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed I stood up and walked to the closet, opening it so I could put the charm back into the velvet box I had bought for it.

A screech escaped my lips as a wave of water rushed out of the doors the second I opened them.

The water began to flood my bedroom; the tide swept my feet out from underneath me. I struggled against the current, clawing desperately for some air. A blinding light shone above me.

Sunlight. Air.

I swam with all my might, kicking as much as possible, until I reached the surface. I gasped and gasped, trying to refill my lungs with air. With the limited vision I had, due to all the waves, I saw that I was in the middle of the ocean, with a large, Narnian-looking ship sailing straight towards me.

"Edmund!"

"Eustace, swim!"

There were other people in the water. And they were swimming away. Trying to keep up with the strangers, and keep away from the ship, I kicked and kicked, but it was no use. Sailors launched themselves into the water, swimming towards us.

"It's alright, I've got you," a gruff looking middle aged man said, grabbing me around the waist and swimming towards the ship.

"Where are we?" I yelled, frightened of this stranger.

"Narnia of course!" he yelled back.

My body went slack. _No._ It couldn't possibly be. I was back. I was back in Narnia!

"Where are the other people? There were others, swimming," I demanded, no longer hearing any shouts.

"They've all been brought aboard, you're the last," he stated as a wooden swing-type thing was lowered into the water just in front of us. "Grab on, and hold on tight," he instructed, standing on the wooden plank.

I mimicked his actions, and soon enough we were being pulled into the air, to the deck of the ship.

More sailors waited, offering me their hands. I climbed onto the flat surface and gratefully took the blanket given to me. I was about to begin voicing the millions of questions running through my head when a high pitched scream met my ears, making me flinch.

"Get that thing off me!"

A young boy, who looked to be 11 or 12 was rolling about on the deck, struggling with a large brown fur ball with a red feather on the top of its head. I'd know that "fur ball" anywhere.

"Reepicheep!"

My head snapped up at the familiar voice, but I couldn't find the face. I stood stock still, waiting to see her.

The young boy crawled on his hands and knees for a few seconds, coughing and spluttering. I had half a mind to help him, to give him CPR or something along those lines when he turned over and yelled: "That Giant Rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, Sir," Reep called as the blonde struggled to his feet.

"It Talked! Di-did anyone just hear that? He just talked!"

"He always talks!" one sailor told him.

"It's alright," I muttered to the boy, "It takes a long time to get used to. Trust me."

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you I will not say it," Reepicheep was saying to another sailor, who I couldn't see very well, by the stern of the ship.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PRANK THIS IS, BUT I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" the child was yelling. My ears were going to bleed if he didn't shut up.

He continued yelling, but I was focused on the large mouse on the other side of the deck as he muttered: "Perhaps we could throw him back."

I giggled. Oh how I missed Reepicheep dearly.

The boy stormed to the other side of the deck as I walked closer to where I heard Lucy's voice. I needed to see if it was actually her.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE IN THE BLAZES AM I?!"

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," a minotaur told him.

I heard a loud thud and turned to see the blonde unconscious on the ground. He obviously hadn't taken the whole "Giant, gorilla-like creature that can talk" thing as well as I had when I had first arrived in Narnia.

"Men, behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia."

I froze in my spot. I knew that voice anywhere. It was like honey to my ears.

He was alive! Caspian was alive and well! CASPIAN WAS HERE!

So were Lucy and Edmund!

Everyone on the ship knelt. I dropped down into a bow as well, now that I had seen my two closest friends standing in front of the steering wheel at the end of the deck. My heart soared as I noticed a man standing off to the side, on the stairs.

I knew it was him. It had to be.

As soon as we stood again I made my move. "Lucy! Edmund!" I called, running to them as quickly as I could. Lucy was the first to see me. "Chris!" she cheered, hugging me fiercely. I squeezed her tightly, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"Christina?"

I pulled away from the small girl to see my best friend in the entire universe standing there, soaking wet, with a dazzling smile on his face. I jumped on him, holding him as tightly as possible.

"EDMUND! I've missed you so much, you have no idea. It's been so terrible without you!" I pulled away ever so slightly to plant a firm kiss on his cheek. He laughed and pulled me closer again. "I've missed you too, Chris, I've missed you too!"

He had changed, since I had last seen him. He had grown several inches taller, and his hair was a bit longer now than it was the last time he was in Narnia. How long had it been since I had seen him?

"You look older," I joked, hugging him again.

"You look beautiful, as always," he stated, kissing both my cheeks.

"Edmu-"

There he stood, mouth agape, looking just gorgeous as he always does, despite how much he had changed since I had last seen him a year ago. His hair was the same color as his perfect brown eyes. He was taller, and more muscular. In addition to his longer hair, he had also grown some facial hair while I was gone, but it only added to his proud, powerful king appearance. It suited him perfectly.

"Caspian."

"Christina."

My name rolling off his tongue in that sweet accent of his brought me out of my reverie.

I launched myself at him, jumping into his arms and burying my face in his chest as the tears began to flow. I gripped onto him for dear life, terrified that if I let go he would disappear and I would wake up from this amazing dream.

With a laugh and a smile he swung me around, squeezing me tightly.

He set me down gently and placed his hands on either side of my waist, leaning down toward me. I stood on my tiptoes and closed the tiny distance between us, pressing my lips to his in a feverish kiss.

Behind us, someone cleared their throat and I groaned.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him, immediately missing the feeling of his warm lips pressed against mine. Disappointment was etched into his features as he kept an iron grip around my hand. Turning around, I saw both Edmund and Lucy standing there, huge grins on their faces.

As I stood, shivering and soaking wet, I couldn't help but laugh.

 _How appropriate. I leave Narnia through the water, and it is also how I return._

Caspian squeezed my hand, noticing my shivering. "Perhaps we should change."

He showed us to the royal bedchamber, a huge room off the main deck, with a bed, a table and chairs, and several other pieces of furniture. It was hard to believe this was a bedroom on a ship. Caspian grabbed a few bundles of clothes, handing some of them to Edmund, Lucy, and I, then he and Edmund went below deck to the crew's cabins to change, to give Lucy and I privacy.

"Christina!" Lucy gasped, as soon as they had left.

A light pink blush had formed in my cheeks, and I looked away as I changed out of my jeans.

Lucy had managed to get some smaller clothes, which had probably belonged to a young boy aboard the ship, but, despite their small size, they still looked way too oversized on her small, feminine frame. I could see more and more of Susan in her now than I did two years ago.

Or was it longer than that, since I had last seen them?

"It's not like I could write you a letter, Lu. I don't think the postal service delivers between worlds," I answered sarcastically, my blush darkening under her gaze.

I made due with some of Caspian's clothes. The tunic fit rather well, it must have been too small for Caspian to wear. It was a gorgeous navy blue, embroidered with gold thread. The trousers were a bit too large, but I tucked the bottom into the boots I had borrowed, and I fastened a thick leather belt around the waist of the pants, holding them up.

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something else, but a knock came from the door.

"Your majesty, milady," he bowed respectfully, "King Caspian requests you majesty's presence."

My eyebrows furrowed as I realized that he just asked for Lucy, and not me. I tried to not let it get to me, thinking that perhaps he was too excited to see me, and didn't want to be distracted from business while I was around.

"I will be back soon," she assured me as she left.

Once the door had closed behind her, I sat on the edge of the bed and buried my face in my hands. I was shaking, but I was not sure if it was due to the cold water dripping from my hair, or the pure adrenaline and joy radiating throughout my entire body.

Although I felt like a complete idiot, tears welled in my eyes and fell without my permission. A smile graced my lips and I allowed the joy to overflow within me, and I could not make myself frown, even if I had wanted to.

 _I'm really here._

"Lady Christina?"

My head snapped up to look at the open door, a sailor standing in the doorway looking at me with curiosity. I nodded and stood.

"King Caspian requests your presence in the Captain's quarters" he told me.

"I'm sorry sir, I am not familiar with this ship. Could you perhaps direct me toward it?"

The man nodded, allowing me to exit the room first, and then gesturing to the left with his hands, leading me to a staircase. The sailor looked pretty well kept for being out at sea. He did not have facial hair and his hair was quite short and tidy. The small wrinkles beginning to form on his face told me he was in his 40's.

He bowed once we reached the door and walked away.

I nodded at his retreating figure and walked in, finding myself in a small office-type space.

Edmund and Lucy were standing at a table, examining what appeared to be maps of the sea, as I entered. My heart sped up when I laid eyes on Caspian. I still was not used to being near him again.

I didn't ask why I had not been included in the previous discussion; I knew one of them would tell me our course eventually. Instead I leaned my hands on the table in front of Lucy and Edmund.

"What can I help with?" I asked them.

"Chris, how long were you in Narnia after we left?" Edmund asked, looking up from the maps.

"One year," I answered.

"And how long were you back in your own world?"

"I was there for a year."

"How long's it been since you've seen her, Caspian?"

"Two years."

"Edmund, I don't understand, what's with this interrogation?"

Both of the siblings shared a look between themselves before Lucy smiled. "It's not an interrogation, we're just curious, is all," she assured us. "So, you two, when did this," she gestured back and forth between Caspian and I, "come about?"

I looked to Caspian, silently pleading him to explain this for me.

"It first started about a month after you left. Both of us were heart-broken. I had lost Susan," my heart clenched at the mention of this old flame, "and she had lost you, Edmund. We comforted one another.

As he began the tale, I gauged their reactions.

Lucy was beaming; she always loved playing matchmaker. Edmund, on the other hand, had narrowed his eyes, and I could tell he was upset. My heart twisted when I saw this. Did he perhaps reciprocate those feelings I had for him all that time ago? Could our game have really led to actual feelings? Or was this an act?

I hoped for the latter, not wishing to alienate my best friend.

"Over the next year, we grew closer. I liked to consider her my closest friend, and most trusted adviser. We discussed everything. Everything but the fact that, over that year, I had fallen madly in love with her."

"And I with him," I added, my eyes glued to Caspian as he continued the story.

"When did you tell one another?"

"I am ashamed to say it took me a full year to finally confess my love," Caspian admitted sheepishly.

"During the ball, one of the nobles tried to take Christina as his own. He almost forced himself on her. I was murderous. If she hadn't stopped me, I would've beheaded that man, and the rest of the Calormens too."

He paused, closing his eyes and clenching his fists as he thought about that night.

I knew it disturbed him. It made him sick and angry. He couldn't speak at the moment. He was too focused on trying to calm down. So, I grabbed one of his hands, rubbing my thumb along the back of it gently.

"I asked him to stay with me that night."

The looks on Lucy and Edmund's faces were priceless.

Lucy was nothing but surprised. Her mouth formed a wide 'O' shape as she processed what she thought I meant. Edmund stepped around the table, fists clenched, ready to strike Caspian. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Calm down, I don't mean like that! Caspian would never do such a thing," I bellowed.

"He just stayed in my bed. He held me while I cried. He chased all the nightmares away. He saved me," I whispered, glancing up at the man beside me.

"We shared our first kiss the next morning. And from that moment on, about a year after you left, I was hers," he finished for me, smiling down as he pulled me close to his side.

Lucy put a brilliant smile on her face and hugged us both.

Edmund, however, was still looking at Caspian with narrowed eyes.

"Do you ladies think you could give us just a moment? There's something I need to say to Caspian," Edmund asked, not taking his eyes off the other man. Apprehensively, I let go of Caspian's hand and left the room with Lucy.

But when the door closed, I leaned my ear up against it, desperate to hear what was said.

"Edmund, I know why you're acting like this," Caspian stated calmly.

"Oh yeah?"

"I understand. She was yours first; believe me; I did nothing but struggle with myself when I first realized. I kept telling myself that it was you she wanted. You she loved." His voice broke on that last sentence.

"Then why didn't you just stay away?" Edmund snapped.

"I couldn't."

"You could've. You chose not to."

"Edmund," Caspian said carefully, hearing the dangerous note in his voice, "I don't want to argue with you. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But as long as Christina says she loves me, I'm prepared to fight anyone that tries to stand in the way of that."

"Then a fight it will be." I heard Edmund snarl, followed by the metallic screech of two swords being drawn.

Footsteps came towards the door and I backed away quickly, watching as Edmund and Caspian exited the room, poised for a duel. With each strike and clang I grew more and more nervous, hoping beyond hope that neither of them would be hurt.

"Ed, Cas! Stop!" I wailed, watching them circle one another.

Lucy stood with me among the crowd of sailors, holding onto my hand in order to keep me from inserting myself into their duel. I gnawed at the nails on the other hand, begging Aslan to make this stop.

 _Why is this happening?_

 _ **They both love you, you idiot.**_

 _But Ed…_

At the five minute mark, Caspian struck hard.

They crossed blades, both rotating their arms and throwing the others' sword off of their own.

With one more step each man had his blade at the other's throat.

My breathing slowed as I realized that they were smiling at one another. "You have grown stronger, my friend," Caspian told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It seems I have," Edmund agreed. Then they both walked away. Simply, left the other alone. As if they weren't fighting just a second ago.

As they went separate ways, I followed after Edmund.

I reached forward, shoving his shoulder as roughly as I could "What the hell was that?"

He thanked a sailor, who handed him a cup of water, and turned to me with a nonchalant smile on his face.

"Christina, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever love me?"

 _WHAT?!_

"Yes, I did once," I answered truthfully.

Edmund's smile fell, slightly, and the sparkle in his eyes faded. He took another drink of water. "Then perhaps you will love me again," he said. My heart skipped a beat at his words, but my stomach also turned and I felt sick and slightly nauseous.

"Edmund. Make no mistake, ok? I loved you once. I still love you. But you are my best friend, and Caspian is my love. That is not going to change." I cringed when I heard my own harshness.

He turned to me then, all the joking and amusement gone from his face.

"You are my best friend too Chris, and if that is all you are seeking, that is what you shall have," he answered, taking both of my hands in his and kissing each of them.

I smiled, and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Wrapping him in a warm hug, I whispered in his ear, "You'll always be my best friend, Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the sporadic updates, but it's late at night and I don't work until the evening tomorrow, so I figured I should post a couple of chapters! Please enjoy, let me know what you think!**

 **As usual, Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis *sigh* not me.**

* * *

After leaving Edmund to chat with Lucy, I asked a sailor where I might find the King, and he led me to the Captain's quarters once again, where Caspian was standing with his back to me, digging in a trunk.

When he turned around, he held a belt, and the hilt of a familiar weapon.

"My sword!" I cheered, bounding forward and fastening it around my waist, resting my hand comfortably on the hilt. A warm feeling of familiarity filled me, and I looked up to Caspian with a small smile.

He cupped my face in his hands, without a word, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Cas?" I whispered, feeling moistness on my cheek.

He was crying.

"You don't understand, Chris. I was distraught after you were gone. I was lost. I had never experienced such pain in my life, even including my father's death. I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep. I almost turned my back on Aslan, for taking you from me," he confessed.

"I am here now, my love," I reassured him, running my hand through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me, my cheek pressed against his chest, and both of us just stood there, drinking in one another's presence. I inhaled his intoxicating scent and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I had missed him so desperately.

"Why would Aslan make me leave?" I wondered aloud.

He shook his head without answering me, and rested his chin on the top of my head as I furrowed my eyebrows and began to really think about it. Why _would_ Aslan make me leave? Especially when Caspian and I had just found love.

"I won't let him take you again," Caspian promised, leaning down to kiss me again.

When he pulled away, he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of the room, to the main deck, where everyone was going about their work peacefully and Lucy, Edmund, and their cousin were standing to the side, talking.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we reach civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. Having you all arrested for kidnapping," their cousin, whose name I still did not know, was saying.

As he stormed away, he ran straight into Caspian's chest.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life," Caspian teased him.

The boy's eyebrows shot up his forehead, and as he opened his mouth to speak again, I couldn't help but cringe at the shrillness of his voice. Although I didn't know this boy, I could already tell I would not be fond of him.

"You've held me against my will!"

I coughed to try and hide my chuckle, but even Caspian was amused now.

"Did I?" he asked.

"In what I must say are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reepicheep asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing. I let go of Caspian's hand and went to sit on a barrel beside Edmund.

"He's just getting warmed up," Edmund grumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, a shout of "Land ho!" came from above, the lookout's nest, and everyone was in action. Caspian ran to the wheel of the ship, where the Captain stood, in order to see the land himself, and the crew began rushing around, in order to prepare to dock the ship.

"It's the Lone Islands!" Lucy cheered.

"The what?" I replied.

Both Edmund and Lucy looked at me with strange expressions, but Edmund still answered.

"They're territories of Narnia. Peter was the Emperor of the Lone Islands while we ruled during the 'Golden Age.' I can still remember coming here one summer. We swam in the bay between Doorn and Avra" Edmund recalled, wistfully.

Looking at him now, I remembered that he had been a king for many years, before I met him. Now that he and I were friends, it was so hard to picture him as royalty, visiting far away territories purely for diplomacy. It sounded exhausting. But Lucy and Edmund both looked so happy, staring at the distant strip of land.

"I always forget that you haven't been here from the beginning, Christina," Lucy commented.

I nodded as well, standing and excusing myself so that I could explore the ship before we had to go ashore. I climbed the stairs on the bow, and leaned on the ornate dragon's head, enjoying watching the ship tear through the water.

As I climbed the ladder, after having explored the lower decks, I saw Edmund standing at the top waiting for me. Accepting his outstretched hand, I clambored up to the main deck.

"We should be there in about an hour. Caspian says you've become quite the swordsman, since I last saw you. Enough to warrant your own, personalized sword," he smiled, eyeing the weapon at my hip, " Would you care to spar with me?"

My eyebrows shot up, and I nodded quickly.

I almost forgot that I had spent months perfecting my swordsmanship after the Pevensies left Narnia. I was so determined to make Edmund proud; I almost completely forgot my fear of sword fights. I hadn't gotten over my fear of war yet, though.

Edmund unsheathed the sword he had strapped at his hip, and gave a little bow.

I followed his lead and unsheathed mine.

"Let's see how well you've been doing. Don't forget, you were my student," Edmund taunted.

I crouched, arranging my feet one in front of the other, in order to move faster, and watched as Edmund stalked around me. I didn't move, I knew he wouldn't strike at my back. He stopped in front of me and paused for only a second before slashing out with surprising speed.

Although I loved Caspian, sparring against him did not prepare me for my spar with the best swordsman in all of Narnia.

I side stepped his first strike, and brought my sword down toward his shoulder, but he brought his sword up and blocked mine. Pushing hard, he threw me off balance. I faltered for only a step, and managed to bring my sword up in time to block his next attack.

I rotated my arm and threw his sword off of my own, and I swung with all my might, toward his neck, but he ducked right under my sword. I jumped back in barely enough time to avoid getting my legs sliced open as he aimed his swing toward my shins.

"You've come so far," Edmund remarked, although he still hadn't broken a sweat.

With the sun beating down on me, I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I lunged forward, aiming for his weak spot, his left side. Edmund brought his arm down and caught my blade between his arm and his hip. I pulled, but he had it stuck there.

I grabbed onto his right wrist, the one holding his sword, and twisted it upward.

He grimaced slightly, as his sword fell out of his hands, and I picked it up from the deck, as he grabbed hold of my own sword, and lashed out toward me with it. I ducked and swung my leg out to knock him on his butt, but he jumped over my attack and slashed down toward me.

I dove out of the way in just enough time; my sword hit the wood of the deck where I had been crouched just a moment before.

"Far enough to beat you," I growled, hopping to my feet.

"Not quite," he responded.

He lunged forward and I backed up, to avoid his strike, and before I knew what hit me, my feet were in the air as my back hit the deck and my breath flew out of my lungs. Edmund's sword fell out of my hand.

My eyes grew wide and I scrambled to my feet, but it was too late. I was on one knee, trying to stand, when I felt the cool metal of my sword pressed lightly against my throat. Edmund stood at the end of my sword, a triumphant smile on his lips.

The crew all clapped and laughed, and that was the first time I was aware that our spar had an audience. Lucy stood on the fringes, smiling.

"Beat her with her own weapon, eh?" Caspian laughed, appearing beside Edmund.

"I totally would have won if he hadn't forced me into the barrels," I mumbled.

Edmund helped me up and handed me my sword. I sheathed it as he picked up and sheathed his own. Caspian and both Edmund were wearing huge smiles as the crew went back to their preparations.

"You should have a drink of water, love, and relax. We should be there soon," Caspian told me, patting my shoulder before throwing an arm over Edmund's shoulder and leading him away, laughing about something.

I glared after them as I made my way to Caspian's chambers, in order to lay down and take a nap before we reached the Lone Islands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's another installment before i fall asleep tonight! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything, it all belongs to C.S. Lewis!**

* * *

I woke to a warm feeling against my mouth and a heavenly smell of salt and pine.

When I opened my eyes I saw Caspian's big brown eyes, only inches away from me, and a small smile on his lips. He had kissed me to wake me up. I couldn't help but blush, not being used to his affection. It had been a full year since I had last seen him.

"We're going ashore now, my love," he whispered, "you need to wake up."

I smiled and stretched, sitting up.

Caspian sat on the bed beside me and put his hand on my cheek, leaning in to kiss me once again. I smiled against his lips and leaned my head on his forehead when he pulled away.

"I have missed you so," he whispered.

We sat like that for a brief moment, his hand on my cheek, no sound but our mixed breathing. But the commotion of going ashore sounded outside the doors, and Caspian sighed and stood, offering his hand to help me up.

He held firmly onto my hand as he led me to the boats.

We loaded into two long boats. Edmund, Lucy, their cousin (whose name I had learned was Eustace), Caspian, and I loaded into one of the boats, along with four sailors for rowing. Reepicheep sat on the very bow of our small boat. Drinian, Tavros the Minotaur, and several other members of the crew filled the other boat.

The rest of the crew used the pulleys to lower us into the water and then we began rowing. It only took about ten minutes for us to reach the town, in which time I learned that this was called Narrowhaven, and was the main city of the Lone Islands.

Once we reached the dock, the sailors tied the boats to pegs in the cement.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead," Reepicheep cheered, jumping onto solid land.

Caspian and Edmund both climbed out. "Couldn't it wait until the morning?" Eustace questioned, staying seated. With the assistance of Edmund's hand, I climbed from the boat and followed Caspian up the steps.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad!" Reepicheep scolded as Eustace stood to exit the boat.

"Listen," Lucy whispered, "Where is everyone?"

"Come on, jelly legs!" Reep urged, holding out a paw as if he could help the boy. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!" Eustace snapped, falling out of the boat and onto the stone with an 'umph'.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked Lucy and Edmund.

Slowly and silently, we crept up the walkway. I left my hand on the hilt of the weapon at my waist, prepared for anything. Caspian's crossbow was poised and ready. I jumped as a loud bell chimed, seemingly coming from a tower in the heart of the city.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place; we'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party," Caspian instructed, he and Edmund leading the way into the deserted city.

Everything was so still and silent as we ventured further into the city. There were windows boarded up, and much of the place looked like it had been abandoned some time ago. Edmund and Caspian lead the way to the door, which seemed to be a church of some sort, with a steeple in the center, where the bell had come from.

Meanwhile, Eustace ventured toward more boarded up houses, looking in.

"Yeah, it looks like nobody's in, so do you think we should head back?"

I rolled my eyes as we all just turned and stared at him for a moment.

Where on earth was this boy's testosterone? Wasn't he supposed to want to explore things? Get into sword fights? Go sailing with pirates? He obviously wasn't a normal boy.

"Do you want to come here and…guard….something?" Edmund called.

"Ah, yes," he agreed, running to where we stood, outside the entrance to the bell tower, "good idea cousin, very…um…logical." Caspian sighed and stepped back, handing him a small dagger wordlessly. "I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry," the boy assured us.

The room we entered was dark, with little light streaming in from the windows. There were various religious sculptures placed around the room, as well as many large, copper bells of different shapes and sizes hanging at different heights about the room.

"I'm ready to go when you are!"

Edmund clicked on his flashlight as we made our way to what looked like a podium placed in the center of the huge building. Shining the light on the book, we saw hundreds of signatures, all of which had been crossed out.

I drew my sword quietly, glancing around the room.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy questioned.

"And why have they been crossed out?" Edmund demanded.

"It looks like some kind of," Lucy struggled, trying to find the right word as we examined the book closer, "fee." Caspian's face darkened as it dawned on him what this book recorded. "Slave Traders," he mumbled.

Just then another bell rang, my eyes shot up towards the ceiling.

Men on ropes were descending from the high ceiling, surrounding the four of us. "Look out!" Caspian warned as he aimed his cross bow and killed one of them. There were too many. We had to fight.

I crossed blades with a particularly nasty looking man, with a scruffy beard that hadn't been kept up with.

He swung forcefully, aiming for my neck. I blocked his blow and parried with my own stab at the gut. Missed him by an inch. I ducked my head as he swung for my neck yet again. Another man came at me, swinging his sword.

I stopped that one as well, planting a firm kick in his stomach to send him away from me as the scruffy man ran at me again. I full off slugged him in the face, knocking him out first try. I stood there for a moment, nursing my already bruised knuckles. Another one came my way.

I swung at him, spinning, so when he swung his sword whistled through the place I had just been.

Then a loud shriek met my ears, stopping everyone in their tracks as we turned to the door.

There was Eustace, his little dagger held against his throat by an older man.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons," he threatened, "Like a girl?" Eustace whined, "NOW!" the man commanded, continuing as though Eustace had not spoken.

The sound of metal clanking echoed through the church as we all dropped our swords.

"Put them in irons!" he told his men.

"Let go of me!"

"Let's send these three to market," he gestured at Eustace, Lucy and I. "Send those two to the dungeons," he indicated Caspian and Edmund.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I. AM. YOUR. KING!" Caspian thundered.

When the heavy metal was slammed around my wrists, I began to struggle. One of the men swung at me, landing a decent backhand to my cheek. It stung. Wow, I hadn't been hit like that since the Calormen attacked me over a year ago, now. I winced. Cradling my hands against my cheek.

"Christina!" Edmund gasped, yanking at his own restraints as he saw what happened.

The man holding him hauled off and punched him in the jaw. His head snapped back and he spat out something before he looked up at the man and growled, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Actually," a calm, deep voice contradicted as he walked out from behind a statue casually, "Someone else is going to pay, for all of you."

"NO! Edmund, Edmund!" Lucy screeched, clawing at the air to try and get to her brother.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled as he was pulled in the opposite direction.

I kicked and screamed and bit and scratched. They still dragged me away. I watched, with the most pain I'd ever felt in my entire life, as Caspian was pulled away from me. I was just reunited with him. I wasn't going to be taken away again.

"CASPIAN! Caspian, no, CASPIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Christina!"

I channeled all my strength into the next few seconds, thrashing with all my might, elbowing both the men holding me in the gut and running from their grips. I ran as quickly as I could, dodging the guards as I reached for Caspian.

Grabbing both sides of his face, I kissed him fiercely, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered as the men grabbed me once again and began to take me away.

"Christina!" Caspian roared as I put no more effort into trying to escape. I just stared at Caspian as they dragged me, literally, away from him. I had said my goodbyes. They might not have been as in depth as I would have wanted. But they would suffice. If I never saw him again, at least he'd know that I loved him.

"Well, ain't that sweet? Saying your goodbyes, love?" one of the men whispered as he chained me to a wall in the deserted town. His hand caressed my cheek. I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, spitting on him indignantly.

I was slapped once again. "Watch yourself, girlie."

"Christina, are you alright?" Lucy asked, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head, hanging it as the tears poured from my eyes. I would probably never see Edmund or Caspian, two men I loved so dearly, ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been such a long time since I've updated. Sadly I'm afraid that is going to have to happen again, but I had some spare time tonight and I thought of all of you! So I decided to post a couple of chapters, hopefully this will be able to hold you over until I have some more free time on my hands!**

 **As usual, I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, it is all the property of C.S. Lewis. If you like this please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how long we sat there. It must have been for hours.

Eustace complained constantly, talking about the British Consul and how these people would be arrested for assault and kidnapping. Lucy and I chose to ignore him.

"He still loves you, you know," Lucy told me.

"What?"

"Edmund. He loves you. He's been talking about you nonstop since we left. Especially now that Susan is in the states, with our parents. He's asking them to go to New York and see where you are from; I know you and Caspian are in love, but Edmund loves you too."

My mind was swirling. It hadn't taken me long after the Pevensies had left to realize that my feelings for Edmund had been more than just friendship. But He had never let on that he felt anything more than just friendly affection for me.

"Lucy-"

"He explained everything to me. About the jealousy and all. He knew how much you liked Caspian, he wanted you to be happy. But he couldn't help developing feelings while you two were pretending."

Now things had gotten ten times more complicated.

I hung my head in between my knees, trying to think of what to say to her, or Edmund for that matter, when a loud scream erupted from the silence.

More screams and cries filled the air as a cart, towing about ten people, was pulled through town. A man, followed by a little girl, chased after the cart. The man got close, touching the cart, but he was pulled off by one of the slave traders and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I'll find you!" the man yelled as the woman and the cart disappeared around a corner.

More tears found their way to my eyes as I watched this man, who I assumed was chasing after his wife, comfort their daughter as she cried. It was while I was sitting here, crying to myself that a thought popped into my head.

 _How could Aslan let all this pain occur?_

 _ **It's part of his plan. It will all work out in the end. You'll see.**_

 _How do you know?_

 _ **Just have faith.**_

I was startled out of my thoughts as rough hands grabbed onto me and hoisted me in the air. Lucy squealed as they also picked her up. Eustace said nothing, for once, which surprised me. The men led us and several other people from the town down the road to a little square, where a small stage had been set up and the man from the church was sitting on a throne-like chair in front of everyone.

"Come on, you," another slave runner snarled, unchaining the chain around my neck and shoving me into a line behind the makeshift stage. Men gathered round, preparing to bid on the newest slaves. What was this?

Lucy was lifted onto the podium, placed in front of the carnivorous crowd, much to my dislike.

"I bid 16!"

"I bid 18"

"100 for the little lady!"

"120."

"150."

"Anymore bids?" the auctioneer asked, "Sold!" he declared. A small, wooden 'sold' sign was placed around Lucy's neck as she was moved to the back of the platform. Disgust rose in my stomach as I saw her being treated like a piece of merchandise. She was a queen!

Next to be sold was Eustace.

"And now, for this fine specimen, who will kick off the bidding?"

The crowd remained silent.

"Come on, now!" the man urged. "He may not look like much, but uh…he's strong." This lie was so beyond blatant that even I almost laughed. "Yeah, he's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" a man joked.

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace snapped, "I won the school hygiene award two years running." All the men chuckled. "come on, come on, make a bid!"

"I'll take him off your hands," a very familiar voice offered, "I'll take them all off your hands!"

Drinian pulled the cloak off, revealing Reepicheep sitting on his shoulder. Others in the crowd began shedding their cloaks as well. Of course! This was the party Caspian had told Reepicheep to send yesterday.

"For Narnia!"

Fighting broke out. As I began to run, two slave traders cornered me. I ducked and spun as one tried to catch me, then I wrapped my cuffs around his wrist, shifting my body and throwing my weight backward at the perfect moment to knock the other guy down. Then I twisted round and pulled with all my might, hearing the man cry out in pain as I almost broke his wrist.

The second man got up again and I kicked him in the gut, sending him back into the stage, where Reepicheep slit his throat. I cringed at the sight of the blood. I still had not grown accustomed to death.

The first man, with the injured wrist, wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up off the ground. I thrashed and thrashed, but he would not set me down. Relief filled me as one of the crewmembers hit him over the head with a rock. I fell to the ground with a thud, but the sailor helped me back up.

"Thank you," I mumbled breathlessly.

"Lady Christina!" I heard my little mouse friend call out. Quickly, I held my wrists out to him; he released me from the metal bonds and scurried off to rejoin the fight.

"Thanks, Reep!" I cried, ducking a man's sword.

Kicking him in the gut, I stole his sword and slashed a quick cut in his stomach, enough to wound and immobilize, but not enough to kill. Then I moved onto a giant, burly looking man, who appeared to be the type that grunted instead of using actual words.

I swung my sword at him, but, for such a big guy, he was surprisingly quick on his feet.

I slashed again, narrowly missing a stab from some stranger behind me. I pinned my arm to my side, pulling the sword from the man's hand as the giant tried to hit me. Luckily, I sidestepped the swing in time.

With two swords I had twice the power. I spun, slashing the man behind me, turning before I could see him crumple to the ground, dead. I swung the blade, cutting the giant on the arm. When he grabbed the wound in shock and pain I stole the opportunity, bending down and slashing the back of both his ankles.

He fell to the ground with a roar of pain.

As I looked around I noticed that most of the fight was over. Narnia had won.

There were a few stragglers, but they were overpowered and quickly dealt with.

"Lucy?" I whipped around to see Edmund scouring the streets, trying to find his younger sister. "Edmund!" she cried, wrapping him in a tight hug. As loving as the scene was, it only struck more fear in my heart.

 _If Edmund is here, where is Caspian?_

"Ed!" I yelled, hugging him as he turned to me. "Are you ok?" he nodded, smiling at me as I checked his face and body for any injuries. His eye looked a little bruised, like someone had hit him, but nothing immediately worrisome.

"I found your sword," he chuckled, handing it to me.

I smiled a little and buckled the belt back around my waist. I didn't even think to ask him where he had found it, I was just glad it wasn't lost for good after the slave traders took it from me.

"Edmund, where is Caspian?"

His smile faltered, but never left. He just inhaled sharply and looked around. Panic began to seep into his face as the seconds dragged on and the King had still not presented himself. No one had seen him yet. "He was right behind me, after we got out of the dungeon, I swear."

"Caspian? Caspian!" I yelled, looking around, amongst the sailors.

I received no response. I didn't even know where to look. I just started walking, examining the bodies littering the ground, hoping I wouldn't see him among them. I continued calling his name even after I had made it out of the small town square. My walk turned into more of a jog, and then into a full run as I continued looking over the strange city, worry increasing with each passing moment.

"Christina? Christina, where are you?"

My head whipped around to see him jogging down the street toward me. I didn't know where he had come from, and I didn't rightly care. I put my hand to my heart to try to prevent it from pounding against my ribcage as relief flooded through me. I opened my arms and grabbed hold of him as soon as he was within reach.

"What happened to you?" He asked, grabbing hold of my chin and tilting my face up.

"Nothing, I promise, nothing. We just sat and waited to be sold. What did they do to you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, probably trying to shake off his anger, before responding, "They locked Edmund and I in their dungeon. We met one of my father's supporters, a past Lord of Telmar in there. I was so worried they had fed you to the… to the…"

It seemed he didn't know how to say it.

"The what?" I prompted.

"The mist."

I furrowed my eyebrows, how could I be fed to a mist? I opened my mouth to ask him what on Earth he meant by that, but instead I heard the crew and Drinian calling for Caspian as well. I leaned forward and pecked his lips for a mere second before pulling away and setting off toward the long boats.

The faster I could get off this blasted island, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here is the second of the couple of chapters I promised tonight! Again, my schedule is still really sporadic, so I may not be able to post anything again soon, but please stick with me! I think it's worth it, and I hope you do too.**

 **I still don't own Narnia, sadly. If you like this please review, I would really enjoy knowing what you think! Anyways, on to the story now!**

* * *

It seemed a parade of sorts had sprung up as we headed out of the town. Every citizen was following us toward the boats, cheering and celebrating the fact that they had finally been freed from the slave traders.

"Your majesty!"

I looked to the side of me to see the same man that was chasing the cart of slaves earlier this morning, along with his daughter in a pink dress. Drinian stopped him from getting too close to Caspian and I, but he continued walking.

"My wife was taken just this morning!"

"It's alright, Drinian," Caspian said, allowing the man to come closer. "I beg you, take me with you," the man pleaded. His daughter kept pulling at his tunic, crying daddy, but he ignored her as Caspian put his hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy, I want to come!' "No, Gayle, stay with your aunt," the man instructed his daughter.

"I'm a fine sailor," he promised Caspian, "Been on the seas my whole life!" I squeezed Caspian's hand. A faint smirk appeared on his lips. "Of course, you must," he agreed, clapping the man on the back and leaving him to say goodbye to his family.

As we descended onto the docks, an old man called out, "My king! My King!"

This must be the Lord of Telmar that Caspian had told me he met in the dungeon.

He approached us, carrying what looked to be a very rusted, dirt-covered sword. Caspian dropped my hand, stepping towards the elderly man. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword!" Edmund declared.

"It is from your golden age," the man informed him.

Golden Age? As in, the time Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were the rulers, living in Cair Paravel? The best years Narnia had ever seen, some people said. It only made sense for Edmund to identify it.

"There are seven such swords; a gift from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it, and may it protect you," he wished, giving it to Caspian.

"Thank you, my Lord. And we shall find your lost citizens."

As we headed towards the boat I saw Caspian hand the sword to Edmund.

I was loaded back into the boat, staring at the waving people as we rowed back to the Dawn Treader.

Caspian sat in front of me, while I sat beside Edmund. I kept thinking about what Lucy had told me. He had assured me that he was happy, yet he had not told me of his own feelings. I didn't want to lose him as my friend, but I could not deny my feelings toward Caspian simply because I had feelings for Edmund first.

Right?

 _Follow your heart, Dear One._

My entire body relaxed at Aslan's voice, and I closed my eyes, trying my best to concentrate on his presence, warming my body, making everything feel better, somehow. I was no longer worried about Edmund or Caspian, not now. There were bigger problems at hand.

 _ **Aslan, why haven't you helped us? Lucy and I could have been SOLD.**_

 _You must learn to do for yourselves. I cannot interfere._

 _ **What would have happened if the crew had not shown up?**_

 _We will never know, child._

And just like that he was gone. I let out an exasperated sigh. The tremendous love I felt towards the lion was nothing compared to the immeasurable frustration I felt whenever I heard one of his cryptic answers.

"Chris?"

My eyes flew open and I jerked my head up in order to look Edmund in the eye. He and Lucy and Caspian were all staring at me expectantly. I felt my cheeks flush with red as I realized my inner dialogue had prevented me from paying attention to the conversation.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Edmund and Caspian went on to explain the green mist, and what they had seen while they were in the Dungeon. I couldn't help but gasp when I learned that that poor little girl's mother had been sacrificed; she would never see her again.

"But it's mist! How do we stop it?"

"I don't know, but we're going to continue our original mission. Maybe the other Lords will have an idea how to stop this thing," Caspian stated as we neared the ship.

Once aboard I headed to the King's quarters, which Caspian had so chivalrously given up for Lucy and I to have some privacy while he and Edmund slept in the hull along with the rest of the crew.

I laid down as soon as I entered the room, and I had not even been down for more than a minute before I head a knock at the door.

I got up and opened the door to see a guilty looking Edmund standing there. He had a small smile on his face and gestured inside, asking if he could come in.

"Come on in" I said, stepping out of the way so he could come in.

After I had closed the door he walked over to the table and chairs that were near the window and took a seat silently, scaring me somewhat by his lack of noise. Of course, I knew why he was here, but I was dreading an actual confrontation. I didn't want to lose him or Caspian either.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, I've sort of wanted to wait to have a real chat until you and I could be alone," he started.

"Of course, I understand. What's on your mind?"

"Christina, I love you."

Hearing him say it, and seeing no trace of humor in his eyes, like normal, took my breath away. Of course I had loved him. I loved him before I even truly loved Caspian. But I had moved on, and he was gone for so long.

Then why was I feeling so weird?

"I know our whole act before we left was to make Caspian jealous, and it worked, but I could not be your best friend again until you know how I truly feel about you. And I love you. I would ask you to marry me right here and now if I didn't know you and Caspian were already courting."

"Ed…"

I didn't know how to finish. I loved him. But I loved Caspian more.

"Edmund, you are my best friend. And I love you. I love you so much I went crazy while you were gone. I didn't know what to do with myself when you weren't with me. But I moved on, I needed to move on. And now you need to, too."

His face had slowly lit up with a small glimmer of hope while I had told him I loved him. But when his face slowly fell back down when I had finished. I couldn't handle myself, I felt horrible. I felt like I was cheating on Caspian by loving Edmund, but I was a liar if I said I didn't love Ed too.

I loved them both.

But I loved Caspian more.

"Christina, am I still your best friend?"

"Edmund, no one could ever take that title from you. I don't care what happens with Caspian and I. You will always be my first love and my greatest friend."

He nodded, smiling sadly and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. I had missed Edmund desperately since he had left Narnia. It felt good to have him within my reach again.

"Just know, if Caspian doesn't treat you like I did, I'll make him regret it."

He and I both laughed as we left the room to join the crew on the deck. It felt better now that the tension was dissolved. At least I wouldn't have a love triangle to deal with on the top of this crazy quest we were currently on.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Caspian spent most of his time with Drinian, discussing the route, the wind, and other important details of the voyage. Edmund was obsessed with the old Narnian sword he had been given, peeling off layer by layer of dirt until its original, silvery surface had begun to show through the grime.

Lucy sat on the deck, people watching and sewing. I sat on the balcony that extended off of Caspian's chamber, one leg on either side of the railing. I mostly just sat there; humming songs to myself, trying to sort through the mess that Aslan had left me in. Today was no exception.

He had told me I had possibilities. But if I had fulfilled my purpose here the last time, then why was I back again?

 _How long do I have with Caspian?_

A knock on the door made me jump. I called out a "come in," and looked out toward the water, swinging my leg that hovered over the edge of the balcony.

"Christina?"

"Out here, Caspian!"

When the door opened, I looked up, smiling at Caspian as he closed the door behind him; slowly, he walked towards me. "You know, it's dangerous to be sitting there," he joked.

"Says who?" I joined in.

"Me. What if you were to lose your balance and fall into the ocean? Then I'd have to jump in there and get you!"

"Or you could not even know I had fallen into the water, since you'd be on deck, talking with Drinian. Then, when you came to say goodnight to me later on, you'd find me missing, and realize that you had left me behind."

His eyes narrowed as he brushed my hair behind my ears, "I would never leave you behind."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He replied instantaneously.

"Your Majesty?"

Caspian turned around and sighed as a sailor told him that Drinian had something important to discuss. He gave me an apologetic look before exiting the cabin. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my contemplation.

A few hours later, Lucy came to have lunch with me.

"I have a surprise for you," she squealed, opening the door farther.

I immediately recognized the little girl in a pink dress, the one whose father was sailing with us to find his wife. She had long brown hair and big, innocent eyes that had sadness in them. I knelt down and smiled up at her, wishing to get rid of that look.

"This is Gael." Lucy told me.

We had lunch then, setting an extra place for Gael to eat with us. She was very quiet and hardly opened her mouth the entire time. Except when Lucy told me the story of the duel I missed between Eustace and Reepicheep; even Gael smiled at the tale.

"I wish I hadn't missed it," I said through giggles.

"Perhaps you should leave this room more often," Lucy responded.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew I was becoming reclusive, but I couldn't help but wonder what Aslan had in store for me this time. It was haunting me, and, apparently, it was driving a wedge between my friends and I.

"I will Lucy. I promise," I told her as we cleared the table.

I spent the rest of the day out on the deck, sitting on a barrel beside Edmund, watching him clean his new sword and asking him to tell me stories of the "Golden Age." I was fascinated by how much he and his siblings had been through. They had become fully-grown up here and were still sent back to our world, and returned to their previous states.

I was about to ask him how his older siblings were fairing when a shout of "Land-ho!" interrupted all activities on the deck.

Caspian was walking across the deck, and joined Edmund and I while more and more sailors began rushing around the deck, preparing the long boats and various supplies needed to go ashore.

"We're going to set up camp on shore tonight, and then explore the island in the morning."

After a small, tight smile toward me, Caspian walked off, probably trying to find Drinian to discuss more important business. I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest at his curt attitude. Did I do something wrong? I tried to shake the thought as I turned back to Edmund and asked about Susan and Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm sorry my updates are so sporadic, as usual school is crazy busy! Anyways, I will probably post several chapter tonight, just because I finished all of my midterms and I feel like I deserve some time to relax and just write some stuff!**

 **On another note, I have been messing around with a few ideas about a new CoN story, this time involving Edmund as the love interest instead of Caspian. It is still in the very early idea stages, but please message/review and let me know what you would think about that! (Of course, I would probably finish this story before starting that one, but still)**

 **As always, I don't own anything having to do with Narnia, that all the creative genius C.S. Lewis! If you like this chapter let me know! I really love hearing all your opinions!**

* * *

The row to the island was long and silent. As soon as we landed ashore we set up camp.

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered, as I was setting my mat up beside Caspian's.

"What does it look like?"

"Christina, you two are unmarried. It is not appropriate for you two to sleep next to one another," she informed me, giving me a disapproving look.

I sighed and picked up my things, glancing wistfully at Caspian's mat as I moved over to where Lucy and Gael had a small camp of their own, beside a few large rocks. I set up my mat on the other side of the little girl, so when she went to sleep she would feel more protected, being between both of us.

As I sat down beside Lucy and Edmund, near the fire, to have something for dinner, Lucy looked at me for a moment before looking around.

"What's wrong with Caspian?" she asked quietly.

I noticed Edmund's eyebrows shoot up, but he gave no other indication of listening to our conversation. He didn't even turn his head. I furrowed my brows and shrugged, facing Lucy and trying to ignore the other boy's weird behavior.

"I honestly don't know. I think this voyage is just a lot of pressure," I sighed.

Conversation was sparse after that and I decided to turn in early. After hugging Lucy and planting a kiss on Edmund's forehead I went off to bed, not wishing to bother Caspian as he spoke to Drinian and Tavros, probably planning our exploration tomorrow.

I hadn't noticed how tired I was until my head hit the makeshift pillow and my eyes closed.

"Lucy?"

It wasn't even dawn yet. I had only opened my eyes to roll over and find a more comfortable position to sleep in when I noticed the young girl missing. I sat up and looked around, a chill running through my body as I saw the huge footprints around the camp.

What was this?

I stood and strapped my sword around my waist, glancing around and breathing a huge sigh of relief as I saw Caspian and Edmund still sleeping peacefully.

 _Wake them up._

 _ **No.**_

 _You can't hunt these things down and save Lucy by yourself._

 _ **I can try.**_

My breath came in short gasps as I followed the ginormous footprints through some underbrush, and sand dunes. I walked slowly, trying not to make too much noise, in case something was lying in wait. I grimaced as I emerged from the trees and bushes and found a huge, healthy green meadow, with almost no shelter.

Even worse, the footprints stopped here.

"Lucy?" I called quietly.

"Don't move," a low voice growled from behind me.

My heart stopped and I clutched the hilt of my sword. I turned around, drawing my sword and pointing it in the air, but I saw nothing. My breath left me completely, along with a sad little squeal of terror as my sword was wrenched from my grasp.

"Who's there?" I demanded, trying to be brave.

No answer.

My heart was pounding and I silently cursed myself for having thought I could do this by myself. I was not like all the others, I was not royalty and I was not from this place. I was not a hero, plain and simple, and now I had gone and gotten myself into trouble along with Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me.

"She's with the oppressor now," a voice cackled.

I clenched my teeth and spun around again, on the lookout for who the voices belong to. But I still saw nothing. I had no doubt that it was these…things that took the young Queen. "Look, I mean you no harm. Where can I find the oppressor? I just want to get my friend back."

"In the mansion," a voice answered.

"What Mansion?" I demanded.

As I turned about again, trying to find the voices, a giant, black mansion appeared out of thin air, right before my very eyes. It was at least three stories tall, and it seemed to be glistening. My stomach did a little flip, something about this house spoke to me, but I couldn't describe it.

"You will find her in there."

"May I have my sword back? If it gets down to it, I would stand a much better chance against this oppressor with a weapon."

There was no answer. Instead, my sword was thrown to my feet.

I sheathed it in the holder at my waist and proceeded into the mansion. I looked all around, sweat dripping down my neck and forehead as I tried to perceive any threat. With a huff, I began running up the stairs, hoping I would find her there.

As I reached the second story landing I heard her laugh, like bells, sounding from the staircase above me. I pulled my sword from its sheath and tiptoed my way to the next set of stairs, and that is when I saw Lucy. She was walking down the stairs with an old man in a long cape of some sort, laughing.

"Lucy?" I gasped, relief flooding me as I sheathed my weapon.

"Christina, you're here! This is Coriakin," she introduced me to the man beside her.

"Nice to meet you sir. I am Lady Christina Montgomery, of Cair Paravel."

He took my hand and kissed it quickly, smiling at me. "The Queen and I were just on our way out, so we could meet the rest of your party. No doubt King Edmund and King Caspian will be very worried about you two."

I nodded, turning and following them down the stairs I had just gone up.

"Besides, there is much I have to discuss with you, and little time to do it."

As Coriakin walked, with much purpose, out of his mansion, Lucy and I followed behind. In the meadow, outside the mansion, stood all our men, along with the "beasts" I was terrified of earlier. All they had been were fat gnomes with one large foot each.

"Oppressor, oppressor!" the creatures began to wail, hopping away on their big feet.

"Your majesties," the old man greeted as both Ed and Caspian turned around.

I saw Caspian's eyes widen, then relax, as they landed on me. I knew he wanted to say something, but he needed to maintain the impression of a king. So he stayed rooted to his spot.

"Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin, it's his island," Lucy introduced them.

Both kings bowed to the older man.

"That's what he thinks! You have wronged us, magician!" one of the gnome-like creatures said. Coriakin went to argue with them. As soon as his back was turned, Caspian was at my side, pulling me into a tight hug, kissing my hair.

"Don't do that to me again. I woke up and you were gone. I was so scared," he muttered, squeezing me again before he stepped away.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked as Coriakin led us back into the mansion.

"Dufflepuds."

Instead of taking the group back up the stairs, he veered to the right, into a long corridor. "What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked him, walking side by side with the old man.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund clarified.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." He stopped outside a large room with a high ceiling. Books covered the walls, and some even flew about, reshelving themselves. A sparkly blue sky-like spell hung above our heads.

Coriakin grabbed a scroll of some sort and tossed it out across the floor.

It was a large three dimensional map of Narnia.

"It's quite beautiful," Eustace marveled, but he quickly caught himself, "I mean, for a make believe map of a make believe world."

"Here is the source of your troubles."

The map moved, flying over the clouds and the great Eastern Ocean until it stopped at a tall, mountainous island that was surrounded by dark clouds and shadows. "Dark Island, a place where evil lurks," Coriakin told us.

"It can take any form," when saying this, he stepped towards Edmund, looking in his eyes, "It can make your darkest dreams come true; it seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?"

"You must break its spell."

"That sword you carry," he pointed at Edmund's waist, " there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund demanded.

"Yes." Caspian chimed in, "The six lords, they passed through here?"

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them."

The map moved again. This time settling on a completely different place. It was rocky and had too much plant life, but it looked much more inviting than Dark Island.

"To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table; only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?"

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you. Be strong. Don't follow the temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness in yourself."

With that, our men were dismissed from the mansion and sent on our way.

As we exited, I found that the sun had disappeared, being replaced by thick gray clouds. "We best hurry back to the ship, start our search for the blue star before the storm hits," Caspian suggested, climbing into the long boats.

Rain had already begun to sprinkle down as we rowed toward the ship, coming down harder as we boarded the ship and lifted the anchor. I smiled up at the sky, happy for some rain, as it began to pour. Rain had always been my favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys, as promised, here is another chapter of the story! For those of you that have seen the movie, you know what part is coming up that involves a certain star and a certain King. Just something to keep in mind, I guess ;)** **Please read/review! I would love to know your thoughts on the progression of the story thus far!**

 **As usual, I do not own any of these wonderful characters or mystical tales/adventures. All credit goes to the man, the myth, the legend, C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Fourteen days.

We had been sailing, searching for two full weeks and still hadn't seen any trace of the blue star. I asked Caspian many times what he had planned, but all he said was to find the blue star and get back the people that had been lost by the green mist.

The boat rocked and swayed, thunder and rain pounding against the wooden sides.

The noise reverberated in my ears.

Lightning flashed and I jumped, failing at my attempt to try and fall asleep. Lucy groaned in her sleep, on the bed beside me. I stared at the ceiling, begging Aslan to let me fall asleep.

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. There was not a single cloud in the perfect blue sky. The breeze was warm and gentle. The air smelled of freshly cut grass. It was the definition of a perfect day.

And there, in the center of it all, stood the great lion, Aslan.

I bowed before him, waiting for what it was he needed to say to me.

"Who are you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Aslan, you know who I am." I answered, hoping it was nothing more than a joke.

"No, I don't. Why would I bring someone here who doesn't deserve it?"

"But you told me yourself that I have possibilities the amaze even you!" I cried.

"How is that possible? I am Aslan, the king above all kings. You do not amaze me. There is nothing extraordinary about you. You are some insignificant girl who was brought into my perfect world by mistake."

His words cut deep. All along. Somehow I knew it would come to this. Now that I had grown so used to Narnia I wasn't going to give up without a fight. There had to be some way I could prove that I deserved to be here.

"There's only one way to fix this mistake," Aslan growled, raising his gigantic paw, complete with razor sharp claws.

"ASLAN NO! PLEASE, NO! Someone do something, please! CASPIAN!" I screamed.

I heard his laugh. Sugary sweet, like honey. And then he was there, by Aslan's side, looking down at me, kneeling in the dirt.

"Caspian, help me. Please tell him he's made some mistake."

"There is no mistake here but you." He said coldly, glaring at me.

"What do you mean? Caspian, I thought you loved me!"

"How could I love someone as worthless as you? You are not worthy of a king. You are not worthy of Narnia!" he pronounced, killing me with his words.

"Caspian, you promised. You said that you loved me. You said you would never let anything hurt me! You promised!"

"Caspian, my love, who is this awful creature?"

Tears glistened in my eyes as Susan Pevensie, the beautiful Gentle Queen hung off the arm of the man I was in love with. "Susan, you know me! We used to be friends, Susan!" I yelled.

"I do not know you. I would never associate with rubbish like you!" she spat.

"Go on, then, Aslan. Rid Narnia of this horrible creature. Make everything right again."

I stared at Caspian, tears pouring down my face. He didn't mean it. He was lying. It was just a joke. A prank. But it wasn't. There he was, his arms wrapped around Susan, his lips locked to hers in a fiery kiss, both of them ignoring me on the ground.

Aslan raised his paw again and swiped down at me, letting out an ear-shattering roar that mixed with the cruel laughter of Caspian and Susan. Aslan roared again.

"CASPIAN!" I screeched.

I bolted up, shaking and sweating.

A dream. Thank god, it was just a dream.

A cold sheen of sweat covered my body, and tears stained my cheeks. I trembled uncontrollably as I threw the covers off my body and tip-toed out of the cabin. I quietly made my way to the hammocks where Edmund and Caspian slept, the storm raging outside the windows.

"Father! Father!" Caspian called, still fast asleep, but tossing and turning.

I made my way past Lucy, who sat in Edmund's hammock, trying to wake him up, over to Caspian's, where I sat down beside his feet. I almost yelled out as Edmund sat up suddenly and drew his sword, pointing at the air above my head.

"Edmund," Lucy whispered. He jumped. "Lucy," he sighed, blinking once or twice.

Loud thunder shook the boat and Caspian startled awake, a small noise escaping his mouth as his eyes snapped open. He clutched the side of his makeshift bed, turning his knuckles white.

"I can't sleep," Lucy whispered as the four of us exchanged glances.

"Let me guess," Edmund started, looking at all of us slowly, "Bad dreams? So, either we're all going mad or something's playing with our minds."

He leaned back against his pillow, gripping his sword against his chest. Lucy curled up around her brother's feet, only taking a fraction of the blanket, but never closed her eyes. It seemed she did not want to go to sleep.

"Christina? Are you alright?" Caspian asked.

I shook my head, tears still streaming from my eyes; every time I blinked, I saw that dream over and over again. I couldn't shake it from my mind.

"Come here," he offered, lifting the blanket and making room for me in his bed.

I crawled in and curled up beside him, nuzzling the space between his shoulder and his chin, cherishing his smell and his body heat and his strength as he wrapped his arms around me. According to that dream, I wouldn't have this much longer.

I made eye contact with Lucy, at the foot of her brother's hammock, and I could see tears glistening there.

Whatever nightmare she had, it must've been terrible.

I assumed she would say something about how inappropriate it was for me to be lying beside Caspian when we were unmarried, but we were all so shaken up, it didn't surprise me that she stayed silent.

Caspian drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, for someone who had been having nightmares. I couldn't see Lucy's eyes anymore, she had covered her face with the blanket, so I was unsure if she was awake or not. But Edmund was still wide awake, gripping his sword to his chest.

"Ed?" I whispered.

He jumped a little, looking up above my head like he was expecting something, and then looked at me. There was hardly any color in the poor boy's face.

"Was it her again?" I asked, remembering the first time he had told me about his biggest fear.

He was almost in tears then, and he looked much the same way now.

"Every single time I believe myself to be improving she comes back."

"You're a great king, Edmund. A great person. She has no power over you anymore. You've grown up since she took advantage of you and manipulated you." He didn't make eye contact, instead he stared down at his feet, where Lucy lay, "Listen to me!"

His eyes were glassy and he seemed to be too lost in thought to even hear me speaking to him.

"If I'm such a good person then why do I still love you?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute. I needed to whisper, so Caspian wouldn't wake up and hear us talking about this, but I needed to address this fully in order to finish off the issue once and for all.

"Ed. You're not a bad person."

"Caspian has been nothing but nice to me. And my family. And here I am, ANGRY with him for having you. If I were a good person I wouldn't feel this way. I don't even want to take you away from him, because I know he makes you happy. I want you to be happy. But I'm angry at him for making you happy."

"Edmund. That's natural."

"The worst part is that I'm older now. I'm 18 now, too."

I smiled and shook my head. "Edmund, I turn 19 in a month, you know."

"It's better than 2 years."

"Ed, listen to me. I know you don't like to admit it, because it's easier to be selfish than to be in love. But you betrayed your family not because your were a snot nosed punk, but because you were in love. The White Witch tricked you, and even though you were just a young boy, you fell for her. That's why she's coming to you now."

I sat up so I could look at him closer; the color was coming back to his face.

"That is why you're thinking about me now. Because she's reminded you of your first love, and you want desperately to say you love someone other than her."

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Christina. You are the best person I've ever met," he smirked, his normal Edmund smirk, and lowered his sword from his chest a little bit.

"Damn straight, now go to sleep."

I laid awake after Edmund's breathing had evened out, staring at Caspian as he slept. He was so peaceful, with a small, blissful smile on his lips. Occasionally he would tighten his grip on me, to make sure I was still beside him, which brought a small smile to my face.

Were our dreams real?

I didn't know what Lucy dreamt of, but Edmund had dreamt of the white witch coming back to life, which almost really happened the last time we were in Narnia. And Caspian dreamt of his father. Although he had never told me much about him, it seemed very real that his father could be disappointed in him. His father did not seem like a cuddly fellow.

What if what I dreamt was real?

Despite my fear, I settled in beside Caspian and drifted into a fitful sleep.

"Christina, my love, it's time to wake up."

When Caspian's warm voice whispered in my ear I stirred slightly, opening my eyes to bright light streaming in the windows. Light! "The storm's over?" I asked, slowly sitting up and shielding my temporarily blinded eyes.

"Yes, and land has been sighted, we drop anchor in mere moments. Come, we're going ashore."

"But I'm so comfy, I don't want to stand up!' I whined.

He chuckled, reaching down and scooping me up like a child. He kissed me slowly for a second, just holding me there, before sighing and setting me down on my feet.

"We must go," he stated, leading me up to the deck.

After loading everyone into the long boats, we began rowing, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and I, as well as two sailors were in one, Drinian, Reepicheep, and a few others I didn't know as well were in the other.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living!"

"Right, well once we get ashore take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will search for clues." Caspian called to Reep.

"Hang on, you mean the five of us?"

We all looked back at Eustcae, stunned that he would even suggest that he go explore with us. Did he not remember the last time we let him come with? Lucy almost ended up being sold to some strange man!

"Come on, please don't send me back to the rat!"

"I heard that!"

"Big ears…" the boy mumbled.

"I heard that too!"

Once we landed, Edmund helped me out of the boat. Then we spent a few moments unloading boxes and crates to collect food and water in. Eustace had long since stormed off, no doubt pouting somewhere, when we finally set off to explore.

"Look!" Caspian called after about twenty minutes of trying to find clues, "We're not the first ones to land on this island!" He indicated a rope tied around a rock, leading down some hole in the stone.

"The lords?" Edmund wondered, following Caspian. Lucy and I caught up after a few moments.

"Could be." He picked up a rock and tossed it into the crevice, watching as it fell to the bottom.

"What do you think could be down there?" Caspian wondered as he stared into the hole.

"Let's find out!" Edmund cheered, lowering himself down with the rope. When he reached the bottom, Caspian allowed me to go next. I slowly and carefully slid down the rope until my feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Turning, I caught up with Edmund, and threw an arm over his shoulder. He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist before going back to his exploration.

In the center of the cavern there was a large pool with what looked to be gold statues in it.

"What's that?" Caspian asked as he and Lucy joined us.

"I don't know. It looks to be some sort of golden statue," Edmund told him.

He let go of my waist, walked to the wall, and pulled a branch out of it. Then he went back to the pool and poked one of the "statues". As he pulled the stick out, it began to magically transform into gold. Edmund dropped it immediately.

Realization slowly dawned on us all. This was some sort of enchanted pool of gold.

"He must've fallen in," Caspian sighed as he looked at the man on the side of the pool, bent over.

"Poor man," Lucy gushed.

"You mean Poor Lord," Edmund corrected as he spotted a gold shield, near the dead man.

"The crest of Lord Restimar."

"And his sword!" Edmund exclaimed, pointing at the one silver object in the pool. "We need it," Caspian declared. Edmund drew the sword Caspian had given him at the lone islands; "Be careful," Lucy warned as he stuck it into the liquid and lifted out the sword.

"The sword hasn't turned to gold!" she marveled.

"Both the swords are magic," Caspian informed her as Edmund handed him the sword.

"He mustn't have known what hit him."

"Maybe," Edmund set down his sword, "Or maybe he was onto something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian inquired.

Edmund ignored him, taking a shell and bending down close to the pool. He dipped the shell into the liquid then withdrew it and set it down as the shell turned to gold. Then he picked it back up and stared at it, wide-eyed.

"What are you staring at?" his sister demanded.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world," he breathed.

 _Oh no. Edmund, don't get caught up in the gold. You're better than that!_

I immediately understood what it was he was thinking. But it was too late. There was already a foreign look in his eyes. A stranger had taken over my best friend.

"Lucy, we could be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian announced wearily.

"Says who?" Edmund fired back, still staring fixedly at the gold shell in his hands.

"I do."

For a moment, Edmund looked from his shell to Caspian, then back to his shell. Then he stood, taking his sword with him. I locked eyes with Lucy just for a moment. This wasn't going to be good.

"I'm not your subject," Edmund growled.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian questioned, "To challenge me. You doubt my leadership!" The two took a step towards each other, both looking extremely angry. I was beginning to get worried; how could I stop this?

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund!" Both Lucy and I wailed.

Lucy tried to grab his arm, but he threw her off.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you!" he raged, "And why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"

I gasped. How could he say that? Caspian was his friend!

"You think because you used to rule alongside your brother that you're entitled to rule now? You come here, try to take control of _my_ kingdom, try to command _my_ crew, and try to steal _my_ love? You think you're so brave? Then prove it!"

He shoved him backwards and Edmund swung his sword, roaring as he did so. When their swords clashed I flinched. How could they fight one another for something as stupid as a golden sea shell?

"Stop!" Lucy and I yelled, yet again in unison, simultaneously stepping between the two men. Lucy faced her brother. I faced Caspian. "Stop it!"

"Both of you! Look at yourselves; can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you! This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here."

With that, she stormed off, too disgusted to look at either of them. I stood there for a moment longer, trying to decipher who it was these men were, and what they had done with the people I loved.

"Who are you people?"

And then I ran off, climbing out of the cave after Lucy and rushing back to the shore to help the men load the boats, and to get away from Caspian and Edmund.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Well guys, here is the dreaded part. I have really been nervous about writing this, but once I finally worked myself up enough to start it, it basically wrote itself. I hope you guys like it, I think it turned out naturally without being too overemphasized. But I don't know! Let me know what you guys think! Also, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, I am about to upload another chapter tonight, before I go to bed, so I promise I won't keep you hanging for long!**

 **All Credit goes to C.S. Lewis! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once I caught up with Lucy she and I busied ourselves with helping the men collect what they could into baskets to return to the ship. There was not much more than rocks, or what looked like rocks, in the baskets. I shuttered thinking that we would all have to eat that soon, if we didn't find another island with better food on it.

As I was pulling my hair into a pony tail on the back of my head, I saw Caspian and Edmund approaching, both looking angry, but also guilty.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked once he reached the long boats.

"It's volcanic, your majesty, not much grows," someone told him.

"where's Eustace?" Lucy wondered, looking around for her cousin.

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats," Reepicheep stated sarcastically. After calling, with no response, for a few moments, Lucy turned to her brother. "Edmund, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him," he groaned.

"I'll come with you," Caspian offered, handing Lucy the lord's sword before they wandered off.

While we were waiting for them, the other sailors decided to take one of the boats and take the supplies to the ship. Lucy and I chose to go with them.

Lucy and I remained silent as we drifted closer to the looming ship. I couldn't stop picturing the foreign glint I saw in Edmund's eyes. That person in there couldn't have been him. That couldn't have been Caspian either. They weren't like that normally.

As we climbed abroad the ship, I turned to Lucy.

"Do you really think it was the island that tempted them?"

She sighed, setting a basket on the deck and taking a seat on a barrel beside it, I stood in front of her and fiddled with the cuff of my sleeve. Looking up at me she looked both annoyed and frightened.

"I don't know, Chris. I am so afraid, I saw a glimpse of the old Edmund today."

"The old Edmund?"

"The one that fell victim to the White Witch's advances. The one that was so desperate to be in control that he endangered the lives of his own siblings and countless other Narnians."

I gulped. Was that version of Edmund returning? After such a long journey to recovery and self acceptance, was he about to let all of that go to waste?

"But he wouldn't—"

"No, he wouldn't. But I don't like what I saw in either of them in that cave," she told me.

"Nor do I," I agreed.

Before our conversation could continue a loud noise sounded from the island, stopping everyone in their tracks. It was almost like nails on a chalkboard. It sent my stomach churning and I wanted to cover my ears so I didn't have to hear it again.

"What was that?" Lucy questioned, looking at Drinian.

"What is that?" I asked, noticing fire rising behind one of the many stone cliffs.

"Is it the volcano?" Gael wondered.

"Oh no," Drinian responded, "That's no volcano. All hands on deck, men!"

Just then another loud, screeching noise filled the air. The great cry has emulated from a huge, scaly beast flying towards the ship. It was orange-ish yellow tinted with great big wings and dangerous, pointed teeth. Also complete with fire-breathing defensive skills.

"Archers, arm yourselves!" Drinian commended, opening the armory.

"A dragon? I didn't know there were dragons in Narnia!" I yelled as the scary creature flew right over the Dawn Treader, trying to land on the mast.

"Take your positions and wait for my command!" Drinian bellowed.

Lucy grabbed Gael and ran towards the stern, trying to stay away from the beast. "What's it doing?" she shrieked, shielding the young girl in her arms. "FIRE!" Drinian commanded. Arrows flew through the air.

Drinian continued shouting instructions as I saw Reepicheep scamper up the mast and stab the dragon in the claw with his tiny sword. The dragon roared in pain, letting go of the mast and flying away, towards the island.

Only seconds later it returned, circling the ship with something clutched in its claws.

Or should I say, someone.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could.

"LUCY." He cried, trying to twist in his position to see his sister.

"EDMUND!" I wailed, watching the dragon.

The dragon flew away, toward the island again, with Edmund firmly grasped in its scaly fingers. We stayed silent, waiting for it to come back into sight, but it never returned. Five, ten, twenty minutes we held our breath, searching for a sign that the King was still alive.

It came in the form of Caspian in a long boat, close to half an hour later.

"Edmund, he's alive. He's perfectly fine," Caspian yelled up from the water.

I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It's Eustace. The dragon is Eustace! Drop anchor and come ashore, we need to make a plan!"

The sailors let down a rope off the side of the ship, leading to the boat Caspian was in. I climbed down, followed by Lucy and Drinian, along with Reepicheep and some sailors.

When we arrived on shore Edmund was standing next to the dragon, who seemed to be struggling with something on one of its front arms. "He must've been tempted by the treasure," he explained, looking at the golden wristband Eustace struggled to take off.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted."

Eustace shot Caspian a deadly look.

"Well anyone from….here," he stumbled.

Lucy approached Eustace, holding out her arms to help him take off the band. He whined when it was taken off, scratching his scales.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund wondered.

"Not that I know of," Drinian responded.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund scolded the younger boy…dragon.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little too overzealous at times," Reepicheep apologized. Eustace just glared at him, growling lowly.

"The boats are ready sire!" the minotaur called.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy reasoned.

"Well we can't bring him aboard, your majesty," Drinian argued.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till' morning; work out what to do," Caspian told him, handing the captain one of the lord's swords before looking hopelessly at Eustace.

"But you've no provisions! And no means of staying warm, your majesty," Gael's father pointed out.

Eustace stepped back and let out a long breath of fire, igniting a log in front of us. I jumped at the sudden heat, and took a step away from Eustace. He might still be Eustace, but he was never that good to begin with, and now I was even more wary of him as a dragon.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep joked.

As the sky darkened and the stars came out, I laid out my mat a little ways away from the others, still angry with the two boys for being so awful. Truthfully, although I didn't share this with Lucy, I had seen that version of Caspian before. I met him the other night, in my dream. Knowing that he really did exist in the real world scared me more than the nightmare itself.

As I tried to drift off to sleep, I couldn't help but catch the conversation between the two Kings, which lulled me to sleep.

"I've never seen these constellations before," Edmund stated.

"Me neither. We're a long way from home," Caspian whispered, "when I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world; Finding my father there."

"Maybe you will."

"Everybody! Everybody wake up!"

I rolled over hesitantly, frowning as Lucy's voice cut through my sleep.

"It's the blue star!" she exclaimed.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, looking to where she was pointing out over the horizon. Sure enough, if you looked closely, you could see a light blue ball of light floating in the sky off in the distance.

"We set sail immediately!" Caspian jumped up, beginning to pack all the materials we had on the beach with us.

I sighed and got to my feet. It felt as if I hadn't slept in years, and the last time I HAD slept, I slept on a bed of rocks. I quickly braided my hair to the side, so it wouldn't get in the way today, and then I took my mat, blanket, and pillow to the long boat waiting for us.

As we all climbed abord the ship once again, I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with Caspian as he helped me up onto the deck. I was too terrified I would see the man from my dreams there instead of my love.

Instead I gave him a quick nod of the head and rushed off to the chambers Lucy and I shared, hoping to lay down and get some more sleep, but Lucy gave me a dirty look as I opened the door and I sighed, closing it and going to sit beside her on deck as the crew pulled up the anchor.

Eustace flew beside the ship as we set out in the direction of the star.

Caspian's excitement was so obvious.

I wanted desperately to look at him and feel comfortable, feel adventure, feel excitement, but I was so nervous. It may have been a small spat, but it held so much significance to me. If Edmund looked like he did during the Witch's reign, and Caspian looked like he did in my dreams, it seemed as if our fears were becoming reality, and I did not want that to be the case.

Unfortunately for the hasty king there was no wind and the water was flat. No way on earth we would be able to sail there. Drinian sent the men to work, making them row. But even that was not getting us very far very fast.

"Gonna eat that dragon!" one of the sailor's yelled, glaring up at Eustace.

Reepicheep looked down at the man from atop Eustace's head. Together, both of their looks could kill; that is, if that were possible.

"If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat him!" Drinian told Caspian and Edmund.

Just then the ship rocked. I lost my balance and fell among the other men on the deck. Looking up, I saw that not only was the ship moving faster, but that Eustace was the one pulling it, his tail wrapped around the bow.

"Eustace, that's brilliant!' Edmund called.

All the men cheered for Eustace; finally, he had made himself useful.

By nightfall, we had arrived at the same island we had seen in Coriakin's house. Ramandu's island, he had called it. We all climbed ashore, following King Caspian's orders. As we wound our way through the dark and twisty forest I could not help but to grab Edmund's hand for reassurance.

I was still mad at him, but I needed to put that off until we had more time to talk about it.

For now I would settle for just forgetting it every happened. At least while we were still walking through this creepy forest. Caspian walked behind us, I would have sought out his hand, but Lucy walked between he and I, and I did not care for waiting at this point, I just wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

Edmund used his flashlight to light the way, leading everyone, through the thick branches and leaves.

After what felt like eternity, we came upon what looked like an archway formed by tree roots. Once passing through it, we saw a lavishly covered table, full of the best looking food in Narnia. The Minotaur muttered something about the food as I clung to my best friend.

He ran his light over the end of the table, stepping backward as he landed on a pair of bright blue eyes and a wrinkled face, along with long white hair; the man was covered by roots and twigs, seemingly part of the landscape.

I gasped, jumping backward.

Caspian and Lucy drew their swords; I moved my grasp to Edmund's wrist, the one holding the light, as he drew his sword. I followed suit. Caspian named off all three of the lords' names while Lucy went around, moving one's hair to look at his eyes.

Lucy let out a small, surprised squeak, and moved away from the men. Caspian leaned forward, "He's breathing!" he told us, incredulously.

"So are they. They're under a spell." Edmund agreed.

"It's the Food!" Caspian cried, whirling around. The men dropped the food they had tried to eat, quickly backing away.

"Hey, it's the stone knife!" Edmund called, "This is Aslan's table!"

"The swords…" Caspian reached over and grabbed a glimmering, old Narnian sword from one of the lords, examining it. Edmund did the same with another. "on the table!" They laid the swords down with one another, adding the ones they had already found.

"That's six."

"We're still missing one."

Surprisingly, the swords began to light up. I stepped back in shock, watching. "Look!" Lucy pointed upwards, where a blue orb was floating above the trees. Gracefully, it descended on the other end of the table, materializing into a translucent girl, glowing brightly.

"Travelers of Narnia, Welcome," she greeted in a silky voice.

This girl was so absolutely beautiful. Her skin was flawless, as was her hair with not a single strand out of place. She was thin and her gown trailed to the ground. Jealousy shot through me. I was on a voyage across the world, I couldn't wear dresses, they were just inconvenient during the journey. But I still had the burning desire to take a bath and put on a dress, so maybe I wouldn't feel so insignificant standing in front of her.

To be honest, even after cleaning up, I couldn't hold a match to her beauty.

All the men knelt in front of her. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why were they all bowing? But Caspian and Edmund and Lucy did it, so I too bent at the waist, bowing for the shimmering woman.

"Rise." She instructed, "Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Edmund asked, staring in awe at the girl. I squeezed his wrist tightly, trying to keep him at a safe distance. We didn't know who this was. She could be dangerous.

"I'm Lillandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide."

Edmund smirked and began moving towards her, as did Caspian.

"You're a star," _my_ king stated. She smiled, nodding,

"You are most beautiful."

OH. HELL. NO.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Ok guys, last chapter of the night! Hopefully I will be able to update more soon! Like I said, not much of a cliffhanger, seeing as how I put this chapter up just as quickly. I really hope this chapter turned out ok, let me know what you think!**

 **C.S. Lewis is the man, unfortunately I am not him. Nor will I ever be. Enjoy! Read/review, the whole drill!**

* * *

I dropped Edmund's wrist and backed away. I wanted to run, but I didn't know where. I needed to scream, but I didn't know how. This most definitely was NOT the Caspian I knew and loved.

My heart sank. First Caspian starts acting like a selfish bastard, nothing like the man I had known, and now he flirts with other girls right in front of me. It seemed as if my dream were becoming more and more true by the second.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form."

"No!" both Kings blurted, out, glancing at one another.

"Please, the food is for you!" She raised her arms; bringing color and light back to the table made everything look irresistible. "There is enough for all that are welcome at Aslan's table, always. Help yourselves!"

The sailors dug in, grabbing something to eat. Edmund and Caspian stayed in their spots, staring at the stupid star.

"Wait, what happened to them?"

Edmund broke out of his reverie, motioning to the Lords at the end of the table.

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked.

"When all is put right. Come, there is little time."

Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy followed immediately. I lagged behind, dragging my feet and kicking at the dirt. We were led through more of the shabby, creepy forest to a small stone lookout on the edge of the island. From here we could see Dark Island.

It was even worse in person.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?"

"Yes," Caspian answered, standing beside her.

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakin said to break the spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table."

"He speaks the truth." She stared right at him for a moment. More anger pulsed through my body.

"But we only found six," Edmund pronounced, "Do you know where the seventh is?"

She pointed to Dark Island, "in there. You will need great courage." She spun around, fully facing Caspian now. "Now, waste no time!"

"I hope we meet again," Caspian whispered, looking at her.

My anger came to a halt. Crushed by heart-ache and pain. Of course he would replace me for someone as perfect as her.

"Goodbye," she whispered, smiling at him.

And with that, she transformed into a small, wispy blue orb and flew off into the night sky, back to her place among the stars. I watched her go before looking back down to earth, where Caspian and Edmund were standing, still staring after.

"Ugh," I grumbled, whipping around and stomping back towards Aslan's table.

I found my way back to Aslan's table, where the crew were all gathered, eating and having a jovial time. They had no idea what was in store for them coming up soon. I sat at the end of the table, a few seats away from the men, and crossed my arms.

 _I cannot believe him._

 _ **Maybe she cast a spell on them too.**_

 _Shut up, I didn't ask you!_

When Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy returned to Aslan's table, Lucy came and sat beside me, setting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile, but squeezed my eyes shut. I would not cry in front of all these people.

After gathering more food, as provisions, we all followed the two kings back to the long boats, which eventually led us to the Dawn Treader. I took special care to watch the water, and not look at Caspian or Edmund, knowing it would make me even more upset than I already was.

Caspian grabbed my hand, trying to help me onto the deck, but pain struck at my heart and I tore my hand from his grasp, looking down at my boots and walking toward his chamber. Lucy followed me.

"Christina," she whispered soothingly.

I bit my lip, not wishing to look so weak and jealous in front of her, but I couldn't help the tears.

"You know he didn't mean it Christina. He was grateful that she was helping us, and that's all it was. He loves you. They both love you!"

The reminder that Edmund, who had also sworn he loved me, fawning over the star only made me cry harder. I wasn't as upset by the fact that he found her attractive, I was more upset that he completely forgot my presence when she showed up, and it did not feel like a best friend would do that.

"I think, Luce, I'm just going to go to sleep, if that's alright," I choked out.

She nodded, squeezing my shoulder before leaving the room. I knew she would be back, since she and I were sharing Caspian's quarters, but having the room to myself for a moment felt good, and I laid my head down on the pillows, allowing a few small sobs to rack my body.

"No, Caspian, not now. Leave her be," I heard Lucy's voice outside the door.

I wiped my tears quickly and went to stand on the other side of the door. I could almost feel Caspian standing there, staring down at Lucy, and trying to scare her into moving. But she did not budge, and eventually I heard his heavy footsteps retreating. I bit my lip and opened the door just a crack, reaching forward and squeezing her hand before I closed the doors again and laid down.

 _Maybe this is Aslan's plan. Caspian is going to marry that star girl, and I am going home to Earth yet again._

 _ **Then why would he bring you back here in the first place?**_

 _He's doing this to make me stop loving him. So I won't be as depressed when I go back this time._

With that thought in my mind, I let out one more pained sob before I fell into a restless sleep.

Come noon the next day, we were on the verge of entering Dark Island's ominous cloud cover.

I had yet to speak to Caspian or Edmund, but Lucy had convinced me to leave Caspian's chamber and go out on the deck in order to see what it was we were headed into. My fear leapt into my throat as we got closer and formed a lump that made swallowing close to impossible.

I stood beside Lucy and Gael, gripping the little girl's hand, reassuring myself more than her.

"So what do you think is in there?"

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund said gravely.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian added.

"Pure Evil," Drinian decided, "Unlock the armory," he instructed the minotaur.

"Archers, Prepare yourselves!" the men began to hurry around the deck, trying to get ready for the onslaught of the unknown.

Caspian looked back and his eyes landed on me. I looked toward Lucy, who took my hand.

"Let's get ready," he said.

Caspian and Edmund headed below deck, to where Drinian's chambers were located while Lucy and I led Gael into the large bedroom we shared. There was already armor waiting.

My fingers shook as I fastened the cuirass around my body, pulling on the leather arm guards and sheathing my sword. Lucy tied my hair back for me. She didn't need to arm herself. I was trained in hand to hand combat, where one needed protection. She was trained, and highly skilled, at archery, so she could kill without being close enough to be killed.

In my fear, I forgot all about my conflicts with Caspian and Edmund, at least for the moment, and tried to breathe slowly in through my nose and out through my mouth, calming myself down. I may like sword play, but I did not like battle, and that was exactly what we were headed toward.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you," Gael announced.

"When you grow up, you should be just like you." Lucy responded, sitting beside her.

Hugging her for a moment and patting her arm, Lucy comforted the nervous girl. Then, as nicely as she could, sent her on her way, so she could help me finish preparing and we could say goodbye.

"Lucy, whatever happens, I just want you to know, I think of you as my sister, and I love you very much," I choked out, clenching my teeth to keep from crying. Now was not the time to cry.

"Don't say goodbye, Christina." She commanded quietly, squeezing my hand for a moment.

She turned on her heel and exited the cabin, I followed behind. Edmund and Caspian were still below deck, preparing. I knocked on the door of the room they were in and waited for an answer. It came in the form of Edmund.

"Everyone's ready," I told him gravely.

He nodded, proceeding out of the room.

"Ed?"

He turned and looked at me, waiting. I couldn't find the words. How do you tell your best friend goodbye forever? Instead, I settled for hugging him tightly. He responded by squeezing me, equally as tight. And when we pulled away, that was that. No words needed to be said.

I was preparing to go back to the deck when a hand closed around my wrist and pulled me back.

Caspian closed the door and leaned against it, staring at me with fire in his eyes.

"What is it, Caspian?" I asked, somewhere torn between angry, hurt, and nervous.

"Christina…whatever's in there…"

"Caspian, we are almost shrouded in the darkness of the island. We don't have time for some long, romantic speech or some long-winded explanation for why you were flirting with that star girl. Just—come on," I huffed.

I tried to move away from the wall but he would not move, keeping me pinned in my place.

"We'll make time. Just stop talking and listen!" he commanded.

I closed my mouth, staring at him.

"You are the most….confusing, unpredictable, irresponsible, inconsistent, _troublesome_ woman I've ever met in my entire life!"

I glared at him. If he brought me here to insult me then there was no point in staying.

"But, that is what I love about you. I love your uncontrollable temper, your astounding good looks, your independence, your determined spirit, your strength… there are so many amazing things about you!"

What was with his Multiple Personalities recently?

"What I'm trying to say is… I don't care if my life lasts fifty more years or fifty more seconds. All I care about is you, and knowing that you're safe and that you're by my side."

He took both my hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you."

I wanted so desperately to just say it back and move on, but my stupid head wouldn't let me.

"Then why were you so 'friendly' with what's-her-name—the star?"

I mentally smacked myself as I saw his brows furrow, and I wished I had just remained silent, but now it was out there and I expected an answer.

"Christina, I don't know what came over me. I would never act like that under normal circumstances, but surely you could feel her magic too? She had all of us bewitched, even the crew."

"I wasn't bewitched."

"The men," he amended.

He place his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at him, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears the leaked out of my eyes uncontrollably.

"Christina. I. Love. You. And only you. What do I have to do to prove it?"

I had heard him say those words so many times before now, but something about this time made me choke up. His eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them, and they seemed to strip down my entire being and just look right at the most bare, pure part of my soul that existed.

I shivered as I looked back at him.

He opened his mouth to say something when-

"Your Majesty?"

A timid knock appeared at the door as a sailor waited outside, seeking the King.

Caspian's entire body appeared to sag with stress and disappointment. Despite the evident irritation towards the man who had interrupted us, he opened the door and looked at him patiently.

"Yes?"

"You're needed by the captain." With that, the man took his leave. `

He sighed, sadness flickering in his deep brown orbs.

"Caspian, just know, whatever transpires today, or tomorrow, or the next day, or between us and other people, my heart will always be in your possession, for you to keep." I told him, stroking his cheek.

He kissed me hard on the mouth then, not hesitating to grab hold of my waist and run his tongue along my bottom lip. But we had a war to fight, and the passion was gone just as soon as it had come.

"Let's go fight, then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi guys! I know this chapter is long awaited, and you've probably given up on me by now, but my first semester of sophomore year of college is finished and I am so happy. So to celebrate this terrible semester ending, I wanted to give you guys the last few chapters of the story. Just a head's up, the next chapter is a HUGE chapter, a lot goes down. Prepare yourselves.** **If you like it let me know, I love feedback! Hope you enjoy!**

 **As usual, I do not own anything related to CoN!**

* * *

I wasn't sure whether I had completely let go of my anger revolving around Caspian flirting with the star, but sailing toward my probable death did not seem like the time to hold on to a grudge.

We walked up to the deck, hand in hand, finding our positions and practically gluing our feet down. Just before we entered the fog, Caspian stood on the stairs, in front of the men, and looked out among them all.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me here has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together, we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be Strong! Never give in. Our world, our narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

With that, he joined his crew, prepared to battle, as the typical war cry of "FOR NARNIA!" echoed about the men.

As we entered the dark atmosphere green mist swirled around us, diving between the different warriors standing on the deck. I held my breath. This was it.

"Go away, you're dead!" I looked over at Edmund. He was staring at the green mist, terrified.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Edmund?"

The glazed over look in his eyes disappeared as he turned to Lucy, flustered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

I scooted my way over to him, squeezing his hand and just reassuring him that I was here. I knew it was the White Witch that he had seen. And if it was starting with him, it was coming for me soon. We all needed to support each other as we faced our worst fears.

"KEEP AWAY, KEEP AWAY!" a deep voice was yelling, somewhere in the mist.

"Who's there?" Edmund demanded.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian threatened.

"Nor I you," the voice replied.

Edmund grabbed his flashlight and walked towards the side of the boat where the voice was coming from. He shined it out into the fog; the beam of light landed on a shabby, dirty old man standing on a pile of rocks about twenty feet away.

"KEEP AWAY!"

"We will not leave," Caspian told him.

"You will not defeat me!" The man responded.

"Caspian! Caspian, his sword!"

"Lord Rhoop!"

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!"

"Stand down," Caspian told the archers, "Let's get him on board! Quickly!"

People began scrambling, trying to find a way to get him onto the ship, when, out of nowhere, Eustace flew out of the fog, grabbed the man in his claws, and dropped him on board, before flying off again.

"Be calm, my lord!" Caspian told him.

"Off me, Demon!" the old man growled.

"No, my lord, we are not here to hurt you," Caspian promised, "I am your king. Caspian."

He turned, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. He touched Caspian's cheek briefly, in shock. "My lord, you should not have come. There's no way out of here! Quickly, turn this ship around, before it's too late."

"We have the sword, let's go!" Edmund appealed to Caspian.

"Let's turn her about, Drinian."

"Aye aye, your majesty!"

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!"

"Oh no."

I turned to stare at Edmund, trying to decide if I should kill him before we fought, or after we fought. Or, better yet, feed him to whatever it was he thought of. I liked that idea. Sweet, sweet karma.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy wailed.

"I'm sorry!" He ran to the side of the ship and inspected the water.

A few seconds later, a scaly arch, with something along the lines of a fin or a spike, rose over the surface of the water, then disappeared back under. I shoved Edmund roughly, beyond terrified.

"Really, Ed? Of all things, really? " I screamed at him.

The ship rocked and I lost my balance, falling quickly.

"Look! What is that?" Caspian asked once he stood up again.

"It's too late…IT'S TOO LATE!" the crazy old guy yelled.

"GAEL!" Lucy hollered as the sea serpent rose from the water, looking absolutely indestructible.

 _Well, if we die, we know who to blame._

"Thanks a lot, Ed," I muttered angrily.

Eustace appeared, right as the snake tried to eat the ship. He shot flames right in the beast's face, stopping it from advancing. For a few moments, the dragon and the snake battled it out, biting and clawing one another as much as possible.

I gasped as Eustace was slammed against a rock, laying there brokenly for a minute.

As the snake lunged at him, though, he shot another lungful of flames right into the beasts mouth, which, needless to say, pissed it off pretty good and proper. It sank into the water to distinguish the fire and Eustace rested on the rock for a moment too long.

"OUT CREATURE!" the Lord yelled, chucking his sword at Eustace, hitting him in the side of the chest. He roared out in pain, jumping up and flying away, despite Lucy calling after him.

"Fools, Fools! Turn this ship around!"

 _I say we sacrifice the old guy to the snake._

I clung desperately to the side of the boat to keep from falling. Once Drinian had righted the ship's course, and knocked out the crazy man (much to my enjoyment), he bellowed, "TO YOUR ROWING POSITIONS, OARS AT DOUBLE SPEED!"

It was at this moment a single ray of light shone through a hole in all the mist and fog. And through that hole flew a large, white, songbird.

"Aslan," I whispered.

It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The ship rocked and the serpent dove over the deck, taking out a part of the railing I had been holding moments before. It was much too close for my liking. I dove out of the way, landing at Caspian's feet. He took my arm, helped me up, and pushed me away from the serpent, toward Edmund.

Then the snake dove again, right in front of Edmund and I.

It was coiled around the Dawn Treader.

"Ed, ED! We ram the Serpent, smash him on the rocks!" Caspian yelled as the beast prepared to strike. "Steer to port! I'll keep it on the prow!" Edmund replied, running down the deck, towards the bow.

Minutes later, light shone from the very front of the ship.

"Try and kill me, come on. Come on over here!" Edmund shouted.

The beast pulled its head back and opened its mouth. Then, in the blink of an eye, it struck. The sound of breaking wood was deafening as the beast took a huge chunk of the front of the boat.

"NO!"

"EDMUND!"

"ED!"

Lucy, Caspian, and I all screeched at the same time, waiting to see if Edmund was alive. I held my breath and stared through the darkness, squinting and trying to find any sign of life.

"I'm still here!" I heard him yell.

I stood on the deck, my sword drawn, watching Edmund, waiting for the serpent to attack again. Then, right before my eyes, a flaming red arrow whistled through the air and hit the thing directly in the face. It squealed in pain, practically bursting my eardrums.

I whirled around, staring at Lucy's triumphant smile as she lowered Susan's bow.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian yelled, yanking the wheel to the right and collided with the beast.

Edmund leapt from the bow of the ship, onto the deck. He rolled, and I slipped as the ship rocked and almost broke in two. "ED!" I called as he continued rolling, right towards me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, trying to stop him from rolling further across the deck.

"Get up!" Caspian commanded quietly, pulling Edmund and I up by our hands.

His vice like grip on my arm was both nerve wracking and comforting. But I didn't have time to notice how worried he was because the great serpent, covered with flaming patches all over its body, rose from the water and lunged toward the ship with no warning whatsoever.

 _Yes, because the snake's going to give you notice before it attacks._

"Ed!"

"MOVE!" Caspian yelled.

Edmund stood stock still, almost as if he was waiting for the snake to eat him. Merely seconds before it bit down into the wood where Edmund had been standing, Caspian tackled the other king to the ground.

He grabbed a sword and turned swiftly, chopping off one of its many pincers.

The severed body part disintegrated into green mist as the snake screeched.

"We can beat this." Caspian snarled.

I stood there, watching the creature eat the mast of the ship, feeling useless. What was there that I could do? "We have to get it closer!" Edmund sprinted towards a rope, grabbing on, swinging slightly off the deck, and then onto one of the many rope ladders, leading to the mast.

"Ready the harpoons!"

I took off as quickly as I could, climbing up the ropes at a speed I didn't know I had in me. My eyes followed Edmund's lithe form above me. Whatever he was doing, two was always better than one. Besides, I wasn't going to stand around and wait for the snake to eat me or my loved ones.

"Ready? Now!"

The men launched the sharp harpoons at the snake, causing it to fall back as hundreds of them buried themselves in its thick, scaly skin. The ship rocked uncertainly, and at one point I almost lost my footing.

"Ed!" I called, joining him on the watch tower, just in time to help him stand, after the beast hit the wooden lookout, demolishing a part of it.

Below us, all the sailors were pulling, with all their might, on ropes that were somehow attached to the serpent; they tried desperately to bring it down.

As the men struggled, green mist swirled about us. Edmund's eyes glazed over as he stared at it.

Something was happening, he was seeing something.

I looked at what he was watching with such adamant attention, but all I could see were eyes. Bright green, unfriendly eyes. And then a face, a face I knew so well. Along came a neck and shoulders, then a body appeared as well.

"It's the mist," I whispered, "Caspian is on the deck."

"Christina," he called out.

His voice still held that gorgeous, knee-weakening accent I had fallen in love with the very first time I had ever heard him speak.

"No," I told myself, "This is temptation."

"Give up, Christina. We both know my heart belongs to Susan. Not you. Nothing you do will ever change that. You are nothing to me."

Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I will never love you….unless…" he smirked.

My breath caught, "unless what?"

"Drop the sword, my love. And then we will be together. Always."

"But-but the crew-"

"Doesn't matter. It's just you and me, Christina. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then just drop the sword."

I looked down at my sword, feeling my grip loosen, and my eyes widened.

"NO!" I shrieked, the astonishing sight bringing me out of the haze I had been put into.

My sword was glowing bright blue, and was almost warm to the touch. Looking over, I saw Edmund's was the same. "DO IT!" I heard Caspian screech.

My heart twinged as I heard the agony and desperation in his voice.

I faced the beast, pointing my sword at it, waiting for the right moment where all I had to do was close my eyes and thrust forward. "Get down!" Edmund called, kneeling, sword above his head. I mimicked his actions, screaming as the snake's mouth surrounded the two of us.

Fortunately enough, our glowing blue swords were lodged in the top of its mouth.

Green lightening covered the body of the creature, making it appear to be getting electrocuted. A deep, guttural growl emanated from my throat as I wrenched my sword out of its body, and watched the Sea Serpent fall back into the water, disintegrating into green mist as it fell deeper into the water.

We did it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Like I said guys, big chapter this time! I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

 **I do not own anything associated with Chronicles of Narnia, sadly! It's all C.S. Lewis!**

* * *

Almost immediately the dark clouds and green mist started to dissipate, getting replaced with sunlight.

"The spell, it's lifting" Lucy cried as Edmund helped me onto the rope latter, climbing down behind me. "Edmund, Caspian! Christina!" Lucy called, "Look!"

Sure enough, only moments later, out of the mist came hundreds of boats, filled with strange people who had all been sacrificed to the mist. My legs shook as I slowly tried to lower myself onto the deck without falling. When I stood on the solid deck again I placed my hands on my knees and doubled over.

My breath came in gasps as I realized what I had just done.

"Why did I do that?" I choked as Edmund clapped a hand on my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, helping me to stand straight.

"Oh my god, we could have died! That was so stupid! Why did I follow you? I am such an idiot! It's like I have a death wish or something!" I wailed, smacking Edmund's chest.

He grabbed hold of my hands so I couldn't hit him again and looked me in the eyes, very seriously. I couldn't tell the emotions that lay behind those big brown eyes, but he smiled and leaned down, kissing both my cheeks quickly.

"You're not an idiot Chris. It's called bravery," he told me.

My heart started beating faster at this statement, and my cheeks colored pink as Lucy and Caspian both approached me. Lucy wrapped me in a tight hug, whispering in my ear how she knew we would beat it.

I looked to Caspian next as the crewmembers began cheering for the returning Narnians. The entire crew clapped and cheered loudly as Gael and her father pushed toward the front of the group, trying to spot their lost loved one.

"Mummy!"

"Helaine!"

Both of them jumped into the water, swimming out to meet one of the boats, where a woman greeted them, holding her child in her arms and kissing her husband.

An arm snaked its way around my waist as I watched the scene, a small smile on my face.

"Let's help them aboard, clear the deck!" Caspian called.

"You did it!" I told Caspian, turning to face him, putting both my hands on his shoulders as both of his found my hips.

"We did it. You were brilliant, just…brilliant," he marveled.

"We both know that you're responsible for this."

I embraced him then, quickly, so as not to ruin his Kingly reputation, but enough to satisfy my need for contact with him.

"Christina, stay here. Excuse me," he breathed, turning and running off.

My eyebrows furrowed as I stood and looked around the deck. It was busy with the entire crew rushing to clear off the battered and torn pieces of the ship so we could bring the Narnians on board. Everyone was soaking wet, from being thrashed around by the serpent., and there were a lot of people injured.

As I continued looking around I made eye contact with Edmund and Lucy.

Both of them were smiling, but looked confused. Probably looking for Caspian. Where had he disappeared to, anyway? What was so urgent that he couldn't take just one minute to celebrate with us before he ran off to kingly duties?

Caspian returned just as I was thinking that.

He gave me the same soul-searching stare that he gave me before the battle, and I shivered happily under the sight of it. If anyone were going to look that deeply into my core as a human being, I would want it to be Caspian.

"Christina. I have loved you since I met you, and the day I discovered you loved me too, I immediately had this made, for the right time."

He took his hands out from behind his back to reveal a small box.

"I know what I said before you left Narnia the last time. But Chris, we have survived two battles together, and countless heartache and pain. I don't know when Aslan plans to take you back to your world, but I will not be able to rest again without knowing that you are mine. Forever."

My heart stopped as he lowered himself onto one knee.

He opened the box and on a small cloth lay a very delicate ring. It was a silver band with a single, delicate pearl in the center. It was simple, but took my breath away all the same.

All sound and movement on the deck of the Dawn Treader ceased.

"Lady Christina Montgomery, would you do me the great honor of having your hand in marriage?"

I couldn't breathe, and tears found their way into my eyes and down my cheeks before I had even thought of an actual logical reply to his question. I loved him, of that there was no question. But was I ready to be married? At 19? What if Aslan made me leave again? How could I have a husband who lived in a completely separate world from my own?

 _Aslan, please._

 _ **Child, listen to your heart.**_

I was not surprised this time, hearing Aslan's rich voice in my head. Instead, it reverberated through my bones and spread warmth through me that slowly awakened every joint and muscle in my body, making me feel stronger and braver than I had ever felt before.

I knew my answer.

"Ca-Caspian," I stuttered, my heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Yes."

He stood, sliding the ring onto my left hand and lifting me into the air, spinning me about. I reached up and kissed him happily, a dazzling smile lit up his face as everyone aboard the Dawn Treader whooped and hollered. The sound itself shook the deck beneath my feet.

I could die happy now, knowing that Caspian wanted me as his wife.

The joy was overflowing from my heart, making it hard to keep an elated smile off my face as Lucy and Edmund hugged me. I felt absolutely numb, in the best way possible. Nothing that was happening felt real, but every single one of my senses was in overdrive at the exact same time.

Lucy squealed, tears pouring down her cheeks as she squeezed me in a suffocating hug.

Edmund did not react like his sister, and for a second, the smile fell from my face. Edmund kissed both my cheeks, and pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love you, Christina. You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy."

That was all he said, and as he pulled away, his smile reached his eyes, and I genuinely let out a great (somewhat embarrassing) sob of joy. Every emotion bubbled over in this moment, as my closest loved ones were here, supporting me on the happiest day of my life.

Caspian wrapped his arm securely around my waist as we faced the incoming boats of Narnians, which were very close at this point. I had honestly forgotten about them in my pure bliss.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered, leaning against Edmund as she faced Caspian and I, "I knew we would."

"Wasn't just us though," her brother stated with a knowing smile.

"You mean-?"

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy! Over here!"

I stood for only a second, wondering where I knew that voice, before I gasped and followed the other three to the other side of the ship. We had to weave through the last remnants of the serpent's attack and the crew members cleaning, but it did not take long.

"Lucy, I'm in the water, Lucy!"

"Eustace!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a boy again; I'm a boy!"

"Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped" Reepicheep wailed, hoping into the water to swim with him. "Where sky and water meet, where waves grow ever sweet!" the little mouse sang.

"It is sweet! It's Sweet!" Reep squeaked, "look! Look!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked in the direction Reepicheep was pointing. A few hundred yards away from us, white flowers floated on top of the calm water's surface.

"Aslan's country," Caspian spoke, "it must be close."

"Well, we've come this far," Edmund mentioned.

"Captain, drop anchor. Get all those people aboard once the deck is clear. We're going to explore." Caspian told Drinian as he prepared one of the spare boats.

As some spare crewmembers prepared the boat, Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, and I decided to change before we went to find Aslan's country. Lucy and I headed back to Caspian's chamber as the boys went below deck.

Lucky for me, I found a spare shirt in Caspian's wardrobe. It was a light blue shirt with no detailing, very simple and practical. Lucy helped me remove my armor and put on the shirt, which was a tad bit too large for me. I tucked it into my pants and fastened a belt around my waist, along with my sword.

When we reemerged on the deck, we found all three boys, freshly changed, seated in the boat, waiting for us. A very enthusiastic Reepicheep was also seated in the boat.

Lucy and I climbed in, facing Caspian and Edmund, who were rowing, with Eustace behind us.

The Narnians and crewmembers alike waved us off as we were lowered into the water and began rowing toward the flowers floating off in the distance.

"So what was it like? When Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked after a while rowing.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sod."

"It's okay Eustace; you were a pretty good dragon." Edmund joked.

"My friends, we have arrived!" Reep muttered.

There, in front of us, was a long island with crystal clear water and gorgeous sand. But the sand itself only lasted for a little while before a huge, startling wave rose up from behind it. The wave was continuous, never falling but always changing.

Just like Aslan.

My heart soared, as Edmund and Caspian jumped out of the boat, pushing us ashore and anchoring us on the sand. I took Caspian's hand, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks as I looked at the ring on my finger, and climbed out of the boat. I walked beside Lucy, Caspian on my other side, toward the wave.

Shouldn't Aslan be here by now?

"Aslan?"

At Eustace's words I turned and faced the great king, happiness filling my heart.

"Welcome Children. You have done well, very well indeed. You have come far; now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy wondered.

"No, my country lies beyond," he gestured toward the wave.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian demanded.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue there is no return."

Caspian stepped forward and I grabbed his arm. He didn't look at me.

I flinched at his response and immediately let go. Alsan looked at me and nodded. Blinking back the tears, I watched him walk towards the wave. This was something he had been dreaming about his entire life. That is, seeing his father again. Of course I couldn't hold him back. Even though we had just gotten engaged, I would not be selfish enough to keep him from his dream.

Once he reached the wave, he ran his hand through the water, but never actually entered it.

Then he turned and walked back to me.

"You're not going?"

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, people, love." He stepped towards Aslan.

"I promise to be a better king."

"You already are."

He turned to Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace, "Children?"

"I think, perhaps it's time we went home, actually, Lu," Edmund confessed.

"But I thought you loved it here."

"I do, but I love home. And our family as well, they need us," Lucy looked away. This was it. This was what all of us had been dreading since the day we arrived here. The day we went home.

Reepicheep scurried forward and bowed to Aslan, "Your eminence," he muttered, "Ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but, with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

"My country was made for noble hearts like yours, no matter how small their bearers may be."

"Your majesty," he bowed again.

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian stated.

"It's true," Edmund agreed, bowing his head.

"May I?" Lucy asked, bending down in front of him. "Well, I suppose, just this once." She scooped him up into a tight hug. "Goodbye, Lucy," he murmured. After she let him go I knelt down so I could look at him.

"You were my first friend in Narnia, Reep. I'm going to miss you," I mumbled, patting his back tenderly. He smiled. Eustace stepped toward him, sniffling as he thought of what to say.

"Don't cry," the mouse told him.

"I don't understand," the boy sniffled, "Will I not see you again? Ever?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are. And a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior, and a great friend." He told Eustace, bowing elegantly before running off to a tiny boat that sat at the bottom of the wave, waiting for him.

He paused for just a moment, to stick his sword into the sand, and then he hopped into the boat.

He paddled up the wave, which looked like a momentous triumph for a mouse, and never glanced back as he reached the top and disappeared into Aslan's country.

I couldn't help but cry; that was the last time I would ever see Reepicheep.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked as Edmund placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you have grown up, my dear one, just as Peter and Susan."

"Will you visit us in our world?" she was on the verge of tears. I let out a dry, humorless laugh. She was always so much stronger than me. She would stay strong through the end, I knew.

"I shall be watching you always," the lion promised.

"How?"

"In your world I have another name. You must learn to know me by it; that was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little you may know me better there."

I already knew who he was. I spoke to him every day when I had been taken back last time.

God.

"Will we meet again?" Lucy sniffled.

"Yes, dear one, one day."

With that he released a ferocious roar. At the noise, the center of the wave began to deform. Slowly, it turned into an archway, followed by a tunnel, with a bright light at the end of it. Everyone gathered around Caspian, who looked sick.

"You're the closest thing I have to family, and that includes you, Eustace."

He reached over and patted the boy on the shoulder with a smile. "Thank you," Eustace mumbled, patting Caspian's arm nervously. Tears streamed down my face as he hugged Lucy and Edmund. The siblings said their goodbyes to Aslan, Edmund bowing and Lucy throwing her arms around his neck, and then they turned toward me.

"I'll miss you," I blubbered, looking at all of them.

Before he could reject me or say anything on the subject, I hugged Eustace, laughing at the blush on his cheeks. I must have held Lucy for a good five minutes, whispering "You're a sister to me, I love you," over and over again.

She was crying too, by the time we pulled away.

I almost dropped dead of a broken heart when I looked at Edmund.

I bit my lip so hard that I actually bled, which I hadn't done in a while, when I hugged him. Screaming and Wailing was not what I wanted Edmund to remember me by.

Edmund Pevensie was my closest, dearest friend in the whole world. But he lived in a different time than I did. He would never return to Narnia. I didn't even know if I would. This was the very last time I would ever see my best friend. The last time I would hear his voice; the last time I would look into his eyes.

"You'll always be my best friend," I choked out, his shirt already soaked through with my tears.

"I love you, Edmund Pevensie."

"I love you, Christina. This is only a goodbye for now, I'll see you again someday," he whispered. "It's time to go," Lucy breathed to Edmund, looking at me with pity in her eyes. I clung to Edmund for a moment more before letting go, almost falling into the sand from the grief.

Never again would I see the Pevensies alive.

"Can I come back?" Esutace asked as they turned to leave.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," was the lion's cryptic reply.

I watched them walk away, disappearing into their own world. Giant tears streamed down my face and off my chin. Narnia wasn't truly Narnia without the Pevensies. They made everything warmer, happier.

The memory of them would forever be burned into my mind. I made up my mind then: I would tell their stories to my children, and my children's children. Taking a swift glance at Caspian I altered my thoughts: _our_ children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I know these past few chapters have been really action packed and high stress, but I hope you've enjoyed them! This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me to write, so I would really love to know if it's alright, or if it can be improved. I would really just love to know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I still don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I wish i did but I don't.**

* * *

Then realization hit me. What if I had to leave now? Would Aslan let me stay in Narnia for longer than the Pevensies, as he did last time? Or was my journey finished? I couldn't leave Narnia now! I just got engaged. Surely, Aslan wouldn't drag me away from the man I loved.

Well, not again. Not after his proposal. Right? He would at least allow us to be wed before I had to be taken back to the miserable place called Earth.

"What of me, Aslan?" I asked, my voice sounded extremely pathetic.

"You have fulfilled your purpose here."

I fell to the sand, on my knees sobbing.

 _I have to leave. Now._

 _ **No, my dear child. Ask, and you shall receive the answer**_ _._

"Does that mean I have to leave?"

I couldn't keep my voice from trembling. I had just gotten proposed to not even an hour ago. He wouldn't send me home, permanently, when I was due to marry Caspian. Would he?

"All must leave Narnia when their time comes."

"Damn it, Aslan, has my time come then?"

I couldn't help but snap at him. Here I was, clinging to my last shred of dignity; resisting the urge to bawl and sob and practically give up on the world, and all he was doing was testing my patience.

"No, your time here is not up yet."

I looked up, frozen.

"It's not?" Caspian asked.

"No, your majesty. She has finally done what she was brought here to do. It would be foolish to take her away, and have to find another person to continue doing it."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Aslan, what was I brought here to do?"

He chuckled, tossing his head towards Caspian nonchalantly.

"Caspian? I was brought here to fulfill a task that has something to do with Caspian?"

"Even a mighty king needs someone to protect them."

"I'm here to protect Caspian? Like a body guard?" Now I was confused. That could not have been the reason I was here. The man was perfectly capable of protecting himself. He had protected me better than I had protected him.

"Not his body. His heart, my child. Every man needs someone to hold his heart, to protect it."

My eyes widened.

"So, from the very beginning. The very first time I was brought to Narnia, I was destined to be the protector of Caspian's heart? Like a soul mate?"

"You possess his heart. And he possesses yours."

"All along…it would've been nice to have known that, sir!" I snapped, glaring.

"It is not my place to interfere with one's path, child," he sighed, smiling nonetheless. "So, long story short, I'm staying in Narnia? With Caspian?"

He nodded.

I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his thick mane. "Thank you Aslan! Thank you!" I repeated that several times before stepping back. "Yes, thank you, Aslan," Caspian said, wrapping a tight arm around my waist.

"Wait, Aslan what about my family?"

Pain racked through my body as I considered my mother and my sister. What would they think, if I never returned home? Would they be in pain? Would they be worried about me or sad that I never came back?

"You must choose, dear one. They were made for that world, and you were made for this," Aslan responded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down in the sand, beside Caspian.

How could I choose between the people that had raised me and supported me my entire life, and the love of my life. Even more tears leaked out of my eyes as it sunk in that not only was I losing my best friends today, I had to loose another piece of my heart.

Caspian sat beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I began to shake.

" _Aslan, what do I do? I don't know what to do."_

" _ **Listen to your heart, dear one. It has known the answer all along."**_

I pinched my eyes shut and just waited. I was happier here, in this world and among these people, I knew that the second I returned home the first time. But how would it affect my mother? My sister? How would my absence be explained to them?

" _They won't be sad, will they Aslan?"_

" _ **No, child."**_

 _Behind my eyelids I could see my sister and my mother gathered around the small table in our New York City apartment. They were drinking tea and laughing about something that I could not quite make out. But as I watched I noticed something was not quite right. There were only 2 chairs at the table, and when I strained my eyes, to try and see the picture of my sister and I dressed in our prom dresses standing in Central park that always sat on the kitchen counter, I instead saw my sister and my mom, smiling brightly. All the pictures around the small apartment began to change. The picture of me on my first day of school shifted into my sister, and her frist day of school. The picture of my mother and I standing in front of Niagra falls slowly morphed into my mother, alone, standing in front of the falls. I even watched as the door to my room faded away into just a part of the wall._

My heart yearned for just one last hug from my mother and one last sarcastic comment from my sister. It hurt, to be forgotten, but I understood that it was for the best.

 _They were made for that world._

And I was made for this one.

I opened my eyes to find Caspian staring at me, his deep brown eyes showed great pain and concern. I flinched, feeling worse for having made him sad and worried too.

"I choose you, Cas" I told him quietly.

"Christina I could never ask you to do that. I know what it is like to lose a family, and I would never wish it on even my worst enemy," he shook his head, pulling away from me.

A couple tears leaked out of my eyes again as I realized that was exactly what had happened.

I had lost my family.

I shook away the thought and placed my hand on his cheek, waiting until he looked at me again before I spoke.

"It's true Caspian. Losing your family hurts. I lost my father when I was young, I know what it is like to lose. But this is not loss. My mother, and my sister, they are better off without me. And although they may not remember me, I know in my heart and in my soul that they are happy for me. They would want me to choose Narnia."

Caspian stayed quiet a moment, looking between me and the lion, confused about what I meant by "they may not remember me."

"Chris, I-" he still shook his head.

"Caspian. I am not losing a family. I have you. You are my family. And, perhaps one day, we will have a family of our own."

He still looked uneasy, and I silently begged Aslan to ease his mind. With a small ruble, which I could have sworn was a laugh from the great lion, he released a small breath, surrounding Caspian and I in a warm haze of reassurance. I felt the worry and the sadness get lifted from my shoulders, and I could visibly see the shift in emotions on Caspian's face, and I smiled.

"I love you, Cas."

"And I love you, Chris."

"And now, it is time for you to return to your ship, your majesty. You have people to guide and a country to return to." Aslan instructed, quietly.

We both scrambled up from the sand, nodding. I lowered my head in a bow, as did Caspian.

When I looked up, the great lion was gone.

I released a shaky breath and tried to slow my heart rate as the bitter sweet moment began to take it's toll. He, too, looked positively overwhelmed, running his hand through his thick brown hair before looking at me.

Caspian turned to look at me, curious. I knew what he wanted to know.

"I don't know how he did it, Caspian. But he erased me. In the minds of my mother and my sister, I never existed in that world."

He stepped forward, taking both of my hands and kissing them gently.

"Christina, I never knew you lost your father."

I sighed, looking down. I had not thought about the man in years, and I had hoped to never think about him again. But this was my future husband, he deserved the truth.

"He didn't die. I wish he had, that would have been a far more noble way to go. But no, he was a coward, and he left. He and my mother had my sister when they were very young, which is unusual for people in that world. So their marriage was always strained. They were planning to divorce, which basically means nullify their union, when my mother found out she was going to have me. He left a year after I was born. He couldn't handle being a father, or a husband, and he left without a single word. My mother hasn't heard from him since, either."

I gritted my teeth together, and looked up at Caspian.

He looked livid.

"Caspian I'm sorry. I know that you actually lost your family, I should have never said that I lost-"

"I promise, Christina, I will never do that to you. I will never abandon your or forget about you."

I let out another shaky breath and wrapped my arms around his waist, burrowing my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly. I wanted to stay like this forever, just holding him, but I knew that wasn't an option. We needed to go back to the ship, we needed to rejoin his people.

 _Our_ people.


End file.
